Angel Racing
by Skylarker101
Summary: When 25 year old Dean Winchester's famous celebrity father dies of an unexpected heart attack, his father didn't leave him money a house or a car. No he left him a arrogant angel, who just happened to be the sire of his fathers legendary archangel Michael. Dean has big shoes to fill. And Castiel was born to race, it's in his blood. But is it in Dean's?
1. Michael

**December 15th 2013**

* * *

Dean stepped out of the house into the cold night winter air. The farm was quiet at night, which Dean always enjoyed. He made his way toward the barn. The one that his Pa had said _never _under any circumstance what so ever go in. But he had to see. He just had to. Dean took out his inhaler and took a breath. Dean had asthma for about 3 years now, and boy was it a pain.

Yesterday Micheal, his fathers archangel who Deans Pa had said never to go near without him, had won the big race that the grown ups called "Raised from Perdition." Dean had watched it on T.V. He had seen how his father had soured with Michael around the race track, Deans heart had soured with them. Deans Pa had said they were staying out here on the small farm in the middle of no where to have some privacy away from the press.

The race contained distance, speed and ability. Dean wrapped his bathrobe tighter around him close as the wind picked up. The only sound in the dead night was the wind and Dean's cruchy footsteps through the snow. When he arrived at the barn doors he hesitated. John said he would be able to go in there when he was older, but he couldn't yet since he was only ten years old.

But could one little peak hurt? No one would ever know. He wasn't hurting anyone. He just longed to see those milk white feathers that could look so fluffy and soft and yet turn sharp and rough.

Dean made up his mind and unlocked the barn door with the key Dean had swiped out of his fathers bed stand. He then stepped inside.

The barn was warm. They didn't have any animals though. Just the angel should be in here somewhere. Dean closed and locked the door behind him and put the key in his pocket.

Dean knew that there was a blood trend to bond the angel and his rider. They had to be coresponding bloodlines that went back generations.

That is why Michael would let Dean ride him right? At least once.

Dean heard light foot steps behind him.

When he turned around he was met with Michael. His wings flaring up gloriously behind him almost touching the rafters of the barn. The pure white was as white as the snow outside. Michael had no match in beauty. The feathers were sharp looking and fine, Michael rose the grand wings higher to make himself seem even bigger then he already was which was what angels did when they felt threatened. Michael already towered over Dean when he was just acting casual but now he looked terrifying.

Dean backed up. Michael had blocked the barn door with his towering figure, blocking off Deans escape route. Why did he lock the door?

This had to be the stupidest thing Dean had done yet, he mentally slapped himself for being so stupid.

Michael stood still as a stone, his eyes searching and calculating Deans moves.

Maybe Dean could reason with the angel.

"Michael..." Dean whispered.

He found he was shaking in terror, his Pa had warned him that if he ever got an angel, to not show any fear and to be the one in control. Right now this was not the case. Michael had all the power here.

A deep growl protruded from Michaels throat, which caused Dean to shake more.

He was to afraid to move, and he did the stupidest thing he could do. He froze.

Michael looked at him like prey and then Michael leaped at him, it was so silent and terrifying, the whole thing playing out in slow motion.

Michael was over Dean now, Deans throat in his mouth, ready to bite down and break his neck. Michael held Deans hands pinned to the floor and was sitting on his small chest. Dean didn't move a muscle, except for the shaking and the tears that ran down his face in terror. Michael's teeth were removed from his throat and Michael moved down and bit Deans arm enough to break the skin. Dean shouted out immeditly in pain, even know it wasn't a bite to kill, it caused Dean to start to panic. Michael seemed to hum in contentment at the taste of his blood then looked Dean in the eyes.

"You are Johns offspring." It stated looking confused.

But Dean couldn't answer because he felt his air ways tighten, his chest constrict so tight it was painful. He tried breathing but it came out a choked off wheeze.

"Please...My Asthma...please...off"

Michael cocked his head to the side confused.

"What is your Asthma?"

Michael asked curiously getting off Deans chest.

Even know Michael was off Deans chest he was still having an asthma attack.

He reached into his bathrobe looking for his inhaler.

Dean felt himself panic.

His inhaler wasn't in his pocket.

He must have dropped it outside in the snow.

Dean full on panicked now trying to get up but quickly sat back down coughing and wheezing.

Michael sat and watched curiously from a distance.

Dean felt his face go sweaty.

"Please...please...Pa...Asthma..." He wheezed as he laid down on the floor that was filled with hay looking at Michael.

Dean was sprawled out on the floor now, his little chest moving up and down quickly in short little pants.

Michael got up and paced around the little humans body.

It is so small for a human. It must be a baby human, his mind supplied.

This put Michaels mind less at ease. The baby was acting strange. The baby was obviously in distress. It kept saying Asthma but Michael had not clue what that was.

"You are a baby human?" Michael new his English wasn't very good, John always scolded him because of it.

The baby human glared at him with big green eyes. Michael just wondered what he said wrong.

Michael hoped he hadn't hurt the baby human. John would be most displeased by that. If he did he didn't mean to, he did not know who's baby human it was, and therefore felt threatened, but when he tasted it was Johns, that meant it wasn't a threat.

But now the baby looked like he was in a lot of pain and distress, letting out little pained sounds as he laid limb on the floor.

Michael would go get John, but the door was locked and the baby looked to be in a lot of pain. Michael could hear his heart rate had jumped and its breathing rapid. It looked pale and in a fragile state.

Michael kneeled next to it and picked it up and rocked it, looking to give any type of comfort he could. His hands really were tied. The baby human looked frustrated. Michael new how to comfort babies. He had just sired an off spring about 10 years ago with Anael who had died during giving birth to his sire, who he named Castiel, who was now only God knew where. John had told him that he was in training and that Michael had to keep his eye on the ball, not think about taking care of baby.

The babies lips were turning blue now, which defiantly meant something was wrong.

"Is the baby human cold?" Michael felt so bad not knowing what to do in a situation like this. He looked cold, shaking, lips turning blue...

The baby shook its head and Michael felt worst for not being able to figure this out.

"Did I hurt you? Michael asked concerned.

The baby considered how to respond then nodded its small head.

Now Michael felt devastated. Was the baby going to die?

"No fear little one, babies go to heaven when they die." Michael said softly but the babies face just looked horrified.

Michael fell asleep with the baby pressed against his chest and wings around the the tiny body to at least keep it warm.


	2. Radio BroadCast

**June, 23, 2028 (15 years later)**

* * *

"Dean!"

"Ow!"

Dean hit his head on the car he was working under hard.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean inwardly cursed mumbling to himself while rubbing his head when he got out from under the car he was currently working under.

"Dean walked over to the office of "Singer Auto" the junk yard Dean was currently working at for 7 years.

Dean entered the small office through the screen door.

Dean grabbed an ice tea out of the mini fridge next to the door.

"WHAT?!" Dean yelled entering the office. "I swear to God Bobby somebody better be dyin-" Dean cut himself off when he saw Bobby's face.

"Bobby?"

Bobby just looked up sadly at Dean from his desk, which held a small radio.

"Bobby what's wrong?" Dean said concerned now putting the wrench on the desk.

Garth ran in then panting trying to catch his breath.

"Dea...your dad...radio... "Garth panted out.

Dean looked at the radio now and listened to what the newscast was about.

"62 year old John Eric Winchester collapsed in his home yesterday at 10:00pm and was reported dead this mornings at 4:00am in Lawrence Texas County Hospital..."

Dean dropped his ice tea. And the glass shattered.

* * *

Deans father was buried next to his Mother in the Lawrence cemetery. It seemed right, this was there home town after all. After the funeral Dean went back to his fathers mansion in Lawrence to start to sort thing things out with his younger brother by for years Sam. Sam went to Stanford college training to be a lawyer. His name looked great in a paper. But Dean? Dean was a high school dropout with not really a penny to his name, the only thing he had was his Impala, which was the only thing his dad had given him in his whole life when he turned 16.

The fancy black car Dean and his brother Sam were currently in pulled up to the sidewalk. There was tons literally TONS of people throwing flowers on the lawn, and crying. Newscast, news trucks, news reporters, photographers, paparazzi, flooded the street. (Good thing it was private.)

"Let me do the talking" Sam said seriously to Dean and stepped out of the car. Of course Sam thought he would say something stupid, when he looked at Dean all he saw was the failure older brother, just like Dad.

Dean stepped out of the car behind Sam and was mobbed by people asking questions and flashing cameras. He felt like he had just come from a movie premiere not a funeral.

"Mr. Winchester! Do you have anything to say on the subject of your fathers death?"

"Mr. Winchester! We're you and your father close?"

"Did John Winchester inform you of any terminal illnesses he had before his passing?

"Is your younger brother going to take care of your fathers payments or are you?"

"Are you going to sell the Mansion?

The questions went on and on and on...then one certain question caught his attention.

"Mr. Winchester are you planning to take on your fathers legacy and follow in the family business of Angel Racing?"

Dean turned around.

"If there's an angel that will take me." Dean smiled.

Everyone laughed at that one.

Sam threw him a bitch face.

When they got in The house Sam hit him up side the head.

"OW! Sammy! What the hell was that for?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I SAID DONT SAY ANYTHING AND YOU DID!"

"She was kinda cute, gimme a break..." Dean rubbed his head, geez his head was getting so abused lately.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"It could work..."

"You hate heights AND angels Dean, how could you and angel racing work?" Sam threw back at him.

"Whatever..." Dean went for the fridge to grab a beer.

"No Dean, see you don't say crap to the press you don't mean. Wanna know why?"

"Not really..." Dean grunted taking a sip. Him and Sam were still in suits from the funeral.

"Because they feed off it Dean! Like sharks on blood!" Sam yelled obviously agitated.

"Oh come on Sam your over reacting" Dean smiled.

Any one could tell I was being SARCASTIC.

"Watch it be all over the 10:00 news Dean." Sam growled

Dean considered this for a moment.

"No it won't" He laughed nervously.

* * *

"Dean Winchester currently 25 has concluded that he will be taking on his fathers legacy in angel racing when he finds a angel to partner with..."

Dean and Sam stared at the television.

Dean with his mouth agape.

Sam rubbing his temple in frustration.

"I-I didn't say that!" Dean exclaimed

"It's _exactly _what you said Dean." Sam whined.

"Dude! I'll DIE before I fucking go near an angel again." Dean growled.

"That's why I got into cars!"

Sam was scrolling through his phone looking at messages.

"Jess is coming over tomorrow, then were going back to Califonia wednesday once we get Dads stuff in order. Dads agent should be coming over with the Will tomorrow too." Sam informed.

Sam changed the channel to channel 19 where the voice said:

"Channel 19 special report. Good evening everyone, I'm Dick Roman with a special report tonight on John Winchester..."

Dean groaned. Hell no they were not gonna watch this shit.

Dean tried making a grab for the remote but Sam being the giant he was easily held it out of reach.

Dean glared at Sam who didn't seem to notice enhanced in what this _Dick _was saying.

Dean got up from the couch and walked over to look out the window.

"Sammmmm" Dean whined.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yes Dean?"

"There's a guy peeing on the lawn." Dean whined.

"WHAT?!" Sam jumped up and ran to the window.

Dean ran back to the couch and quickly changed the channel and hid the remote before Sam actually figured out there wasn't a guys pissing on the lawn.

Sam looked back at Dean who smiled innocently.

"Oh come on..seriously?" Sam pouted

"Just our luck Sammy! The Good, The Bad, And The Ugly is on! Go Clint!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam was not amused.

"Dean don't you wanna know what they have to say about dad?" Sam asked quietly.

Dean pretended not to hear him over the television.

"I knew you two had like a falling out and all but Dean that was 7 years ago..."

"Just drop it Sam." Dean glared

"Dean..."

"I said drop it."

They didn't talk for the rest of the night.

* * *

**By the way some of you guys are getting confused on how angel racing works. I am sorry for my lack of description, but Michael looks like well younger John, but isn't John and John is just like older John portrayed by Jeffery Dean Morgan. Angels are how they are in any point of Christian mythology, human body and wings simple. Sorry some of you got confused with that. Michael and John maybe look similar but are totally different. Anyway a rider rides an angel while the angels body is straight in the air and the rider lays over them in between the wings or can sit on the back as the angel flys. Angels don't fly directly upward while flying with a rider unless the rider is experienced enough to hold on. This will be mentioned in later chapters. This is an AU so it's harder on writing. Thank you for your reviews!**


	3. The Will

**I am so so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been very busy of late. I will be updating this story at least a chapter a day if not more. Thank you for your patience and understanding.**

* * *

Dean was woken up by the doorbell.

"Sammmmm dooorrrr" He groaned.

The door bell kept ringing though.

"Ughhhhh bitch" Dean groaned to Sam who was alseep next to him on the couch.

"Jerk." Sam replied. Still not making an attempt to get the door.

Dean got up off the couch and headed for the door.

He must have fallen asleep in his clothes last night while watching western movies because he was fully dressed.

He opened the door and was shocked to find a red head. Wearing a very formal looking skirt and suit jacket and a black brief case tight in her hand.

" Mr. Winchester?" she asked looking bored.

"Uh...yea that's me." Dean replied unsure.

Who was this chick?

"My name is Anna Milton, I'm with Jim's office he talked to your brother on the phone. He couldn't make it today so I'm here to read you and your brother's fathers will." She said smiling.

Dean sat there dumbly with the door half way open.

"Can I come in?" She asked looking serious again.

"Oh! Yea, yea of course." He stepped out of the way and let her pass.

She walked through the door with her head held high like she owned the place.

Sure she was hot, but Dean didn't know what to think.

"So, um...What came up that Jim couldn't make it?" Dean asked curiously.

Anna laughed at that.

"He um, had a case, one of his clients screwed up on something, and he had to run over on short notice to fix it."

She placed the brief case on the kitchen table and began to unlock the small locks on the side by pressing in the four digit combo.

"Is your brother home?" She asked casually as she unlocked her breif case.

"Um, yea he's still sleeping, we didn't expect you to come this early." Dean said feeling embarassed now.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't call, I forgot since Jim called me on short notice alsbunches in the middle of a meeting..."

"No it's no problem, hold on I'll go wake him up." Dean laughed nervously.

He made his way back to the living room where his giant of a brother enjoyed his slumber.

Geez, why was he so damn nervous of this chick? No, no that wasn't it. He wasn't nervous of the chick, he was nervous of what the chick would tell him. What his father wrote down on the office of paper called a Will.

His father and him did not part on a happy note.

Dean didn't know what to expect, money, the mansion, or there was always nothing.

Thats what scarred Dean the most. Not knowing what to expect.

"Sam wake up a chick with Dads Will is here." Dean said as he shook Sam awake.

"Whaaa...Dean stop...joking...ZZZZzzzzz..."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sam seriously, her names Anna Milton, ring any bells?" Dean smirked.

Sam jumped up immediately.

"What? Anna Milton from Jim's office?" Sam asked suddenly wide awake and serious.

Dean nodded.

"Sam jumped up, he was still dressed from last night to, and ran a hand through his hair and followed Dean into the kitchen.

Anna looked up from her papers when they entered.

"Hello Sam, It's nice to finally meet you." She smiled sweetly at him.

Sam smiled back and shook her hand.

"Anna, Jim has said a lot of great things about you, says you keep him on his feet at the the office." Sam smiled.

Anna blushed and gave a small smile.

"Just doing my job, cleaning up that old mans messes." She laughed.

Sam smiled.

These two must have talked on the phone or something Dean thought since they were so comfortable together. Either that or it was a law thing.

My finance Jessica, should be around in about half a hour to help us sort through the stuff.

Anna looked surprised.

"So I take it that means you are planning on selling the mansion?" She asked curiously.

"Yes"

"No"

Sam and Dean replied at the same time.

Sam looked wide eyed at Dean who just returned his gaze coolly.

"You didn't tell me Jess was coming over to help pack stuff up, and you didn't tell me about your little plan on selling the house." Dean said confused.

"Mansion." Sam corrected.

"Whatever, the point is we can't sell this place Sammy. This was our child hood home, Dad wouldn't want us to sell it." Dean tried to reason.

Sam have a curt nod. "Yea, I hate seeing the old place go, but unfortunately as you know Dad was in a lot of dept when he died, even though he was famous, and the only way to pay it off is to sell the old place." Sam told Dean obviously getting irritated.

"You just wanna keep it cause it has a garage out back with a bunch of fancy appliances." Sam sighed.

Damn Sam and his knowledge. Thats exactly why Dean wanted to keep it. It had the sweetest garage a man could dream of, it put Bobby's garage to shame.

"So therefore _yes _we are planning to sell the house." Sam finished telling Anna.

Anna gave a small nod.

"Ok then." She took the Will out of the brief case and Dean froze. Suddenly he couldn't breath.

He took out his inhaler, which he always checked was in his pocket every minutes (It was a habit what could he say) and took a breath.

Anna started reading the Will with fast efficiently.

I, John Eric Winchester...

Deans ears went a little fuzzy after thatspit sounded like his father was writing to an English scholar. And some of the words were just not in Deans vocabulary.

Somewhere in the will it mentioned the mansion would have to be sold off because of the dept he was in, Sam would be in charge of selling everything, and that there was no money left to give his sons because it all went to the hungry tax collectors and dept collectors exc...exc...

Deans name wasn't mentioned once. Not once. Until...

"And therefore my last and final possession, My beloved Castiel goes to my eldest son Dean Winchester." Anna stopped talking and put the Will back in the brief case.

Dean just stood in shock. What was a Castiel?

The only thing his father left him and he didn't even know what it was.

Sam also looked shocked, but he looked like he knew what the hell that meant, other like Dean who didn't.

"Um...What's a Castiel?" Dean asked confused.

Anna and Sam looked at him like he was the dumbest person alive.


	4. Choice

Anna looked at Sam and then Dean.

"Castiel is the only spawn to Michael, he was birthed by Anael, who died giving birth to him. Your father hired the best trainers and caretakers for Castiel, since he was the only successful sire to Michael who lived past 1 year. All the other hatchlings were unsuccessful for some reason. He's currently housed at the stables down at the Kansas race track, which isn't far from here, trained and cared for by some of the best. John made sure to keep the angel stress free and comfortable since birth until he felt he could pass him on to you."

Dean just stared, his heart felt like it may fall out of his chest.

"So your saying...My Dad left me...an angel?" Deans voice was so quiet it sounded alien to his own ears.

Anna shifted from foot to foot.

"Yes, that's basically what I said, but not just any angel. This angel is worth this whole estate if not more since he is the only known sire of Michael, who is a record breaking legend in Angel Racing history.

Dean felt himself wince at that. The angel that haunted him in his nightmares spawn now belonged to him. It was like the writing of a bad joke. Boy, fate was cruel. Dean knew he was an asshole for feeling relief of the death of his fathers archangel about seven years ago, Dean had been 18, and he actually started sleeping more soundly at night, no longer sleeping with a gun under his pillow.

The nightmares soon stopped after Michael had died. The thing died of cancer in the wings, and was brought to an Angel hospital in Kentucky. After Michaels death Dean father went into depression, but all Dean felt was peace. That angel was the reason Dean didn't go in miles of any race track if he could help it. That angel was the reason Dean never wanted to climb a latter, way to far off the ground, it felt like he was on an angel, and memories came rushing back. Memories of how the damn thing attacked him in that barn that night so many years ago. How the damn thing sat there and watched him with those alien eyes as Dean gasped for air. How the damn thing told him that he was practically going to die.

That Angel was the reason Dean _hated _all angels.

"Why would he leave me a angel? He _knew _how much I _hate _angels." Dean growled.

Anna looked confused.

"I thought you said that you were planning on taking on Angel Racing?" Anna dead panned.

Dean was frustrated now.

"NO! I was being sarcastic. God, you people need to learn to take a joke when you hear one."

Dean then noticed Sam hadn't said a word since Anna had told them that there father left Dean the angel.

Dean then turned on Sam.

"Did you know that Dad owned another Angel?"

Sam looked down and gave a small nod.

"How? And why the hell didn't you tell me Dad owned two of those monsters?" Dean growled.

"I saw it in the paperwork, cuz a lot of money was going to that area." Sam said quietly.

"I didn't tell you because I knew this is how you would react."

"How I would react? How am I reacting Sam?" Dean growled.

" You would just freak out, exactly what your doing right now." Sam said looking up.

Anna's eyes widened at that.

"Do you dislike angels Mr. Winchester?" Anna asked curiously.

Dean decided to ignore her question and go on to asking his question.

"Who would be the best person to sell it too?" Dean asked.

"DEAN!" Sam exclaimed obviously surprised.

Dean ignored him and stared at Anna.

Anna looked taken aback by that.

"Mr. Winchester, If Castiel was just an ordinary angel you could sell, I'm sure your father would not have left you such a valuable item in his Will." Anna sneered.

"I have seen Castiel a couple of times delivering papers to your father, and he is absolutely amazing, he doesn't deserve to be cast aside as if he were no more then a common dog. He's a Racing Angel, and he needs someone of the Winchester bloodline to bond to, his limit is this year."

Dean forgot about that part. Racing Angels needed to be bound to a certain bloodline. The bond was mental, so they could share each others thoughts, solutions, and even slight when racing. That was why angels that were bred to race were bred so that they matched up in age with some one of the bloodline.

In this case, Dean father had bred _Castiel _the same year Dean was born, so they matched up ages. John expected his eldest to follow into the family business and do Angel Racing. What Dean hadn't expected was for Dean to become mentally scarred because of a childhood incident that would cause Dean to never even want to think of angels ever again.

If a racing Angel was not bound by the time he turned 26 years of age, the results could be disastrous. The angel would probably go mentally insane, aggressive, suicidal, and depressed. Dean had watched this Angel Program where the sire of another archangel, like Michael was, had a chick who never became bonded because the human got hit my a car. When the hatchling became mature enough to bond at age 26 and didn't, it ripped all of its feathers out and started eating itself like it had rabies. Many specialist tried to save the poor thing, but it died weighing 68 pounds and with skeletal wings. Dean remembers almost throwing up in disgust at the pictures they had shown on the T.V.

"Can't I just give him to Sam?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Sam's only 21, he's not of age." Anna stated sadly.

Dean maybe hated Angels, but that didn't mean he was inhumane. He would be damned first before anything living ended up like that because _he _didn't want to make a silly little bond. The blood would be on Dean hands If he didn't bind with this Angel. He didn't really have a choice.


	5. Him?

Two days past since Anna Milton had come over and got there fathers legal crap sorted out, after Anna had left, Sam's fiancé Jessica came over and helped them pack stuff up to prep the house for sale. Sam suggested selling there fathers stuff on Ebay since a lot of people loved buying celebrity junk.

The House was sold three days after there fathers funeral. It sold at lightning speed which didn't surprise Dean. There father had been a celebrity after all.

And now here Dean was...In the car with his brother, brothers fiancé and Anna Milton, who said Jim still was taking care of the short notice case (One of his clients must have screwed up _bad.) _on there way to the Kansas local racetrack and stable house to check on _his _angel Castiel, and work out the paperwork.

If Dean said he wasn't nervous he would be lying.

Anna had given Dean Castiels papers to read up on before the two met. Dean had to depend on his inhaler to breath the more he read. His nerves were all over the place. He was absolutely terrified as he read the next section on physical and personality traits.

Name: Castiel

Sired by: Michael (Archangel)

Birthed by: Anael

Wing Color: Black

Wing Underside Color: Dark Blue

Eye Color: Crystal Blue

Weight: 130 pounds, lean muscled.

Wing size: LARGE

Height: 5' 11" (1.80 m)

Personality: Low tolerance for confusion. Can be irritated by loud noises. Is very patcient, and is very well paced. Does NOT get along with other angels. Can be shy and sometimes aggressive to knew people. Is PETRIFYED of snakes.

The drive was silent in the car.

* * *

_Castiel _was probably 10 times more aggressive then Michael. Great. Dean could see it now. Probabily a big huge mean and terrifying looking Angel who would stand over him.

Anna led Dean, Sam, and Jessica down the hall of the stable house. Thankfully most of the angels were out for their daily training. But that didn't change the fact that he was a nervous wreck.

They stopped at a large stable door, where a man with a thin beard came out, closing the door behind him looking tired and for some reason had a sailors hat on.

"Hello Benny." Anna smiled sweetly at the man.

"Miss." Benny tilted his hat in a curt nod.

"Who's the gang?" Benny asked eyeing the small group.

"This is Dean, Johns eldest and Sam Johns youngest and Sam's fiancé Jess." Anna introduced.

"Castiels ownership has been transferred to Dean." Anna explained to Benny.

"Dean this is Castiels trainer Benny." Anna finished.

Dean and Benny shook hands, Benny looked from Dean to Sam.

"M'sorry to here bought you boys father, he was a real nice man, was one of the best employers I have ever had."

Sam nodded in acknowledgment.

"So Dean. Your the lucky man who gets to deal with hot wings in there huh?" Benny went back to his full on smile.

Dean sighed, trying to shake some of his nerves off of him.

"Yea, Well, I don't have much a choice." Dean said quietly.

Benny seemed to pick up on the melancholy in Dean voice and frowned.

"Hey brother, he ain't that bad, he may be a lil rough round the edges at first, but he's all cute and cuddly on the inside. I promise." Benny patted Deans solider reassuringly. Surprisingly it made Dean feel a lot more better and confident.

Benny seemed to find that amusing.

"Well lemme introduce you to the sweetheart. He doesn't like a crowd so why don't you guys tour around the stables. Anna been here enough to know her way round." Benny said with a smirk.

Anna nodded understandingly, and shepherded Sam and Jess out the way they came.

It made Dean a little nervous, but Benny looked fully comfortable.

Benny slid the stable door open and all Dean could do was stare at the sight before him.

The Angel stood immediately when he heard the door open and made eye contact with Dean.

This angel looked NOTHING like Michael.

His blue eyes burned like sapphires. The Angel spread his pitch black wings and gave a few flaps before he proudly raised them high above his head, dissplaying them to make himself appear more intimidating. The body was covered in lean muscles and healthy pale skin. His lips plump and femine, Deans mind wondered on what those lips could do.

Dean had realized he had lost his breath, not in fear like he thought he would...but in fascination.

"Hey now, be nice." Benny said smiling but with a hint of warning in his tone.

Castiel's wings drooped down a bit, not by much, but let some of his guard down to the command Benny had given.

"He's usually cranky in the morning" Benny mumbled under his breath to Dean.

"I heard that Benjamin." Castiel growled his face closed off to any emotion and feathers looking flustered.

His voice sounded like he gargled rocks for kicks. Maybe Deans father had ordered surgery on his voice box when he was a fledgling. Dean knew some angels got it at a young age because they wouldn't stop crying. Dean had heard that their natural voices were so high pitched that they could break windows, and make ears bleed. Dean would have to ask Benny later.

Benny just smirked at Castiel then motioned to Dean.

"This here is Dean Winchester your new owner and your soon to be rider. Say howdy Dean." Benny's smile reached ear to ear, splitting across his face.

Dean scratched the back of his neck and gave a nervous laugh feeling awkward, he hadn't expected Benny to just say it out like that.

Castiels eyes grew wider at what Benny had just said and then gave a scrutinizing stare at Dean as if Benny had just told him that the world just ended, and Dean was the reason why.

"_him?"_

If Dean had thought it was impossible to sound shocked, annoyed, and disappointed all at the same time, Castiel would have proved him wrong.


	6. Why not?

Dean just stood there with his mouth open.

" _Him_? What do you mean _him?" _Dean asked infuriated, forgetting for a minute that this was an Angel, Michaels sire no less.

Just who did this asshole think he was?

Benny rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Here we go again." Benny mumbled irritated.

Castiel ignored the remark Benny made, to busy having a staring contest of dominance with Dean.

Deans remembered what his Dad had told him about looking an angel in the eye, and to let him know who was in charge if he ever got one.

How ironic it was looking back on it now Dean thought to himself.

"I believe it's a word used in your language as a pronoun third person singular to refer to a male personal, in this case, you." Castiel stated.

Either this Angel was very confused, or was just a dick being very sarcastic.

"I _know _what it means." Dean growled.

Dean hadn't met many Angels, to afraid to really approach one after the incident with his fathers Archangel, so Dean hadn't known they talked so fluently. Or maybe Castiel inherited his fathers brains when it came to understanding English. Sure he was able to get the words out alright, but he didn't understand some of the transitions and phrases.

Castiel tilted his head confused, damn he looked like a baby kitten when he did that, he was actually kinda cut- no No and NO Dean was not gonna start thinking those thoughts about this Angel who was already proving to be a dick.

"I don't understand...You asked me what it meant."

Dean could see the smirk playing out on the smug lil bitches face, he new EXACTLY what Dean meant when he said that. The damn thing was toying with him.

"Look Cas-"

Before Dean could finish his sentence, Benny interrupted him.

"God Angel. Did the little talk we had yesterday about first impressions do nothing for you?"

Benny sounded truly defeated.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows at that and squinted at Dean as if he were a strange specimen in a jar.

"You called me Cas." The Angel stated. It wasn't a question.

"Yea, well I forgot your whole name after reading a whole stack full of papers where your name was mentioned in every sentence, So I'll only be calling you by the first three letters." Dean said sarcastically.

"You must have a bad memory." Castiel replied.

"Or you just have a ridiculous name that is a mouthful." Dean retorted.

"I don't understand...How does my name make your mouth full?" Castiel did the head tilt thing again.

Wow, ok..The angel wanted to play dirty, Dean could work with this.

"Well, I see you two queen bees will get along jus fine together." Benny said smirking making his way out the door.

Dean froze on spot. It was one thing to be in a stall with an angel with a certified angel caretaker and trainer next to you, but it was a different thing entirely to be _alone _in a stall with an angel.

"WHAT?" Castiel burst out as he stepped closer looking panicked causing Dean to have a reaction to step back, making himself closer to the door (Hey what could he say? He just needed personal space of about a 5 foot radius when it came to angels.)

"I'll let you two get your bonding thing on, and I'll just wait outside." Benny grinned.

Deans insides froze.

"NO! I mean...you can't." Dean lowered his voice due to his outburst.

"Why not?" Benny smile disappeared and he looked confused and a little concerned.

"I don't know if I...can." Dean whispered hoping only Benny could hear, but knew that wasn't the case when Castiel spoke up.

"See! He doesn't want to either, therefore I think it would be in everyone's best interest to look elsewhere for companions." Castiel said looking less panicked and more relieved. Dean couldn't help but think of how much the Angel sounded like a small child who thought they were right and everyone else was wrong.

"Nuh uh Angel, Deans the only choice you got." Benny said addressing Castiel.

Castiel looked desperate to reason with the trainer now.

"You can't possibly expect me to make the bond with this human Benjamin. He's annoying, idiotic and he thinks he's funny." Castiel dead panned not breaking eye contact with Benny the whole time.

Dean winced at that. Geez way to talk about someone while their in the room.

"Wow Castiel, I'm a little disappointed of you, for someone who is able to read souls so well I would expect you to give me a full list of Dean here's traits, not just his negative downfalls." Benny said seriously.

Dean had forgot how some Angels could read souls. Dean must have missed that page in Castiels _profile. _He suddenly felt naked.

Castiel rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as his wings heightened, leaving no room for argument, he stood by his statement.

Benny ignored Castiels little hissy fit and turned his attention completely to Dean, who's breathing had currently jumped twice its pace.

"Why can't yuh Dean, what's the matter?" Benny asked looking concerned now.

Deans hands felt sweaty and clammy as he wiped them on his jeans, the room somehow felt 10 times smaller. God, the angel was right, he was idiotic, why had he come in here?He knew he could hardly stand to be _near _angels never mind in a stable house in a stable with an angel 5 feet from him.

Dean found himself hypovenalating as he looked at Castiels wings raised high above his head. The whole room was swirling now.

The wings suddenly dropped and curled in the back of Castiels body, and Dean looked down to the angels face. His lips were moving but all Dean heard was the beating of his own heart.

Dean took out his inhaler and took a couple of breaths from it, which greatly calmed his breathing. He closed his eyes in soft relief. You really don't appreciate the little things like breathing, until they are taken away.

"Is he alright?" He heard Castiel say. When Dean opened his face he saw that Castiels face was full off genuine concern, the kind you couldn't fake.

"I don't know." He heard Benny reply and put a hand on his solider and give a cautious shake.

"I'm fine." Dean breathed out, happy he didn't just have a full blown asthma attack, that would have been embarrassing.

"You sure brother? You didn't just look so fine right there." Benny's voice was cautious, as if he was talking to a scarred animal.

"I am really...I just don't..like touching Angels..." Dean found his voice come over quieter then he thought possible. It didn't mean Castiel didn't hear it though.

"If you like, I could stay to see this through if that would make you more comfortable." Benny reassured.

Dean took out a canteen, the one Bobby gave him that he kept in his leather jacket at ALL times and took a sip.

Castiel looked irritated now.

"If he doesn't like touching me how does he possibly even hope to ride me?" Castiel asked innocently.

Dean found himself sputtering liquid all over the floor and coughing.

"Woah brother, this is jus not your day." Benny laughed while slapping Deans back mildly to help him.

Dean laughed nervously brushing off what Castiel had said, pretending it didn't put dirty images in his brain. God, Com'on Winchester you got this, Dean mentally face palmed. He needed to get his brain out of the gutter and put his game face on.

Dean took a deep breath before replying.

"Ok, lets do this. I don't got all day."


	7. Born to Race

"Dean you sure? Cause there's no changing your mind later." Benny said seriously.

"Yea, I'm sure, and if we have problems along the way...I'll Deal like I always have." Dean stated looking Benny in the eye.

Benny nodded "So should I stay or..."

"Yea, I'd like you to do it." Dean said confidently.

Benny nodded and stepped so that he was in the middle of them but off to the side.

"But I don't-" Castiel interjected.

"Your right Castiel you _don't _get a say in this_." _Benny said seriously staring at the Angel.

Castiel just starred down at the floor as of it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"You only got another month left until you will not be eligible to bond, and your lucky Dean here is claiming you, cause there is no one else. If Dean decided not to go through with this you do know what would happen to you." Benny stated grimly.

Castiel winced as if that was a slap in the face, and Dean felt bad for him, he didn't have much of a choice. He was being pushed into this as much as Dean was.

"So mind as well be thankful for whatcha got kid." Benny said and then looked at Dean.

"Now then, if you two would make physical contact some way." Benny said with a small grin on his face.

Dean removed his leather jacket and gave it to Benny revealing one of his favorite Led Zeppelin T-Shirts underneath.

Castiel stepped forward and put a hand on Dean solider shyly. Dean flinched at the contact at first but then noticed that Castiel was blushing. Dean couldn't help the smirk that split his own face. When Castiel saw that he glared at Dean and then looked away.

Dean cautiously put a hand on Castiels bear chest, wanting to touch that smooth pale skin. Dean inwardly relished when he felt the skin was as smooth as it looked. Dean hadn't noticed due to being all panicky until now, but Castiel was half naked only wearing leather pants (tight pants) and a belt that kept them even tighter. He probably didn't have a shirt on so that groomers had easy access to his wings.

Dean moved a shaky cautious hand over Castiels heart. Dean hadn't really been thinking at the moment, and didn't know that his handprint would be branded there forever. Somehow touching Castiel brought Dean peace amazingly, Dean hadn't expected that. It made all his nerves smooth out and he wasn't so afraid any more.

Benny's voice started taking on the ritual then.

"Ego haec duo alligate Ut vires habeant libertatem et amoris eachother Vivant, spiritus, et pascent simul Et miscere magnum per spiritum Amen."

Dean felt a burning sensation where Castiels hand was and tried pulling away but Castiels grip on him was firm.

He also felt like HIS hand over Castiels heart was on fire.

It only lasted a couple of seconds and when Dean pulled away he was shocked to see his handprint was perfectly branded over Castiels his heart.

Then Castiels eyes rolled back in their sockets and his knees gave out.

Dean caught him before he hit the floor.

"Wholly shit, what happened? Is he alright?" Dean asked as worry grew inside him for the Angel.

"Yea, he's fine, just took a lot of power from him to make a bond that powerful." Benny said helping Dean settle Castiels body onto the hay filled stall floor, careful of the wings.

"Welp, mind as well go check out more paperwork, yay us." Benny smiled As he opened the stall door.

"Wait, we're just gonna leave him like this?" Dean asked concerned.

Benny looked from Dean to Castiel on the floor.

"Yea, he's jus' sleepin' it off, he'll be fine, come on now." Benny said shepherding Dean out of the stall door.

Dean threw Castiel's sleeping form one last concerned glance before the door was shut behind him.

* * *

Dean was sitting in the stable house office with his foot tapping the floor nervously as Benny looked through file cabinets.

"You sure he's fine?" Dean asked worried.

Benny sighed and rubbed his face.

"Listen brother, he's more then fine, he's jus' take in' a lil nap is all." Benny said reassuringly.

"Why ain't I taking a _nap _then?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Because your not an angel, believe it or not the angel is most affected when it comes to the bond, but most people would think its the other way around." Benny grunted.

"Your gonna feel more anxious when your not near him since you two have bonded now, just heads up on that." Bobby stated, with his back to Dean as he went through more files looking for Castiels.

"Damn...where did I put it?" Benny mumbled.

Dean sighed, they had been in here for what seemed to be like an hour.

"AH! Here it is." Benny laughed as he put it on his desk.

Benny sat down in his big leather wheely office chair and started looking at Castiels file.

"Well, I don't know is Anna told you or not, but I am a private trainer and I only train for select angels who's owners can afford me, and I don't come cheap by any means." Benny laughed.

Dean shifted nervously in his chair.

"How much salary did you get from my father?" Dean asked not really sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Putting it plainly? Alot, since well I used to train Castiel 5 times a week." Benny explained.

"I do have other clients who have me train their bucks and such who are ready to take on racing, but I train from Pre flying to advanced, I like to see my clients angels grow, so I go for long term employment with the same angels." Benny smiled.

"Hell, I was practically begging your father to have a shot at training Castiel. He was sired to a unforgetable legend after all."

Dean laughed nervously.

"Yea, unforgettable in my book."

Benny looked through more papers as he talked.

"I heard he was extreamly tiny, when he was born no one thought he would make it past the week, for some reason the hatchlings that are sired from ArchAngels, tend to not live past birth. I read up on his file when I started training him 16 years ago, he was around 9 or 10 I was 22, fresh outta college. He was on life support for 2 whole years after he was born."

"Luckily Cas's earlier trainer recommended me and I got the job first try." Benny smirked.

"I didn't know what to expect at first...I went easy on him cause he was jus' a hatchling still, but he wanted to try harder, go faster, be stronger...Benny trailed off, looking back on memories.

"I had never seen a angel fly as fast as he does now."

Benny looked up from the papers he was holding and into Deans eyes.

"Castiel was born to race."


	8. Chance

Dean looked down at his shoes sadly.

"Yea, If he's anything like..." Dean trailed off.

He remembered how Michael had been, always anxious. It was either the air or no where, he hated being cooped up in the barn.

Dean felt so guilty for what he was about to say next.

"I was planning on pulling him out of racing altogether." Dean stated quietly.

He heard papers drop on the desk, so he looked up.

Benny was starring at him in horror and shock and betrayal all in one.

"Wh-what? Come again? I must've heard you wrong." Benny stuttered.

"No, you heard me right..." Dean said looking away.

"Yo-You can't! That's crazy! It would kill 'em!" Benny lashed out.

Dean inwardly winced.

"No...not having the bond would kill him, I gave him the bond and now he won't have to be put down or turn suicidal so I'm gonna take him back up to where I live and I'll figure it out from there." Dean tried to keep his voice calm.

Benny was looking at him as if he had grown another head.

"Listen brother, you can't just take Castiel away from racing, it's all he knows, didn't you jus' here what I said before? He was bred into it Dean." Benny tried to reason.

"Don't make me the bad guy here!" Dean growled.

"Why? Why you gonna take him outta racing?" Benny looked...devastated.

"Money." Dean dead panned.

"Money?" Benny laughed. "Thats what this is about? Money? Dean I assure you that I could lower my paying standards by a mile if money is the problem." Benny look hopeful as if he had found a solution.

"It's not you Benny." Dean closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just keeping an angel here alone cost 250,000 per year without feeding, grooming, training, supplies..." Dean said feeling guilty about this whole thing. "And this isn't even an expensive stable house."

"250,000 alone...Thats twice the amount then the house that I live in Benny." Dean said sadly.

Benny looked down in realization.

"Your father didn't leave you money?" Benny asked curiously.

"He was in up to his waste in debt when he died..."

"All he left me was the angel." Dean replied looking back up at Benny.

Benny looked at the papers again, some of the clogs and clockworks turning in his head.

"There's a hometown race next week...winner brings home 30 grand." Benny said rubbing the back of his neck while looking down at the papers.

Dean knew _exactly _where this was going.

"Ben-"

"Maybe...maybe you can race him." Benny tried looking desperate.

The very thought of it made Dean shut up then and there.

"Him? Racing an angel? It was one thing to bond with one but racing was a whole other medium. Jocks trained for years before they hit the track. Dean? Dean didn't have one DAY never mind YEARS under his belt of experience.

"Benny I don't..."

"I'll pay the admission fee! It's 3,000 dollars but Ill pay it." Benny sounded full out desperate now.

"I don't get it? Why do you care?" Dean asked. He was familiar with the smiling friendly Benny, not the desperate scarred looking Benny that stood before him now.

Benny just shook his head.

"You think I've spent the past 10 years of my life training him for nothing? He needs to be on a real race track in a real competing race at least once." Benny replied.

"He has that fire in him, and I'll be damned if I don't see it be released on the track at least once."

Dean sat there shocked. This guys was willing to actually pay to see Castiel race.

"I'm not a jock." Dean said carefully, wondering how Benny was gonna work around that one.

"You don't have to be, all you gotta do is hold on and let the angel do all the work." Benny smiled.

"We call if flying blind. And Castiel is one of a very few angels who can pull it off."

"Even if we did win...30 grand ain't enough to pay off Cas's basic needs, and it ain't gonna pay my mortgage at home while I'm fooling round here." Deaw shook his head.

"Number one, racing isn't _fooling _around by any means."

"Number two, If Castiel is as good as I think he is, you won't need a job anymore."

"Number three, your right, it ain't a lot, but it's a start, call this a practice run if you will." Benny smiled.

"Just to see how he results under pressure on the race track. I know he will be fine but your a whole other story..." Benny trailed off.

"I don't like angels Benny...or anything to DO with angels in that matter, and flying happens to be one of the many things I associate with angels." Dean growled.

"Listen brother, I don't care If you close your eyes the whole time, all I'm saying is Castiel needs a rider, and your the only option and the only way your gonna break this little phobia of yours is if you face it dead on." Benny preached.

Dean glared at Benny, this man did not give up easy.

"I have asthma." Dean sighed.

Benny growled frustrated.

"Shit brother, Is there anything _not _wrong with you?"

Dean rolled his eyes and slumped in the chair.

"Just give him a chance Dean...please. I'm begging you here." Benny said desperately.

Dean felt really bad now, and he knew if he said no, this would eat him from the inside out.

"Ok, ok geez...but I don't like this. And we practice flying low at first ok?"

Benny nodded enthusiastically smiling looking like he had won the lottery.

"Thank You brother, you won't regret this, promise."

Dean really hoped not.


	9. War

The next day Dean drove back down to the stables and met Benny and Cas out on the track at to early in the morning.

Dean looked at his clock that read 5:30 am and sighed.

Why had Benny made this so early? It was the crack of dawn, but the sky was beautiful Dean had to admit.

He had never been up this early in what seemed like forever since his work hours were 12:00am-8:00pm.

Dean was already shaking a little and uneasy, his nerves getting the better of him.

Benny smiled when Dean approached them, but Castiel just looked annoyed. They were standing in the middle of the track.

"Glad to see you made it brother." Benny smiled and actually pulled Dean in for a hug.

Hugs? What was with the hug? This guy must be really grateful. Ok Dean loved hugs.

Dean hugged back a little awkwardly. Why did he feel this was gonna be more common now?

Benny pulled away and Dean made eye contact with Castiel.

"Well, about time you showed up." Castiel said turning his attention else where to the track.

Benny gave Dean a warning stare as if saying

(Yea, sorry about him he's a bitch today, he's just not a morning person.)

Dean rolled his eyes and decided to take the higher road on this one.

"Yea, good morning to you too Cas." Dean smiled when Castiels feathers ruffled at the nick name.

Cas looked back at Dean, the ray of sunlight hitting his eyes just right and making them glow the most gorgeous shade of blue Dean had ever seen. Dean lost his breath for a moment on just how blue.

If Castiel didn't match his sire in speed like Benny said he did, then he sure as hell matched him if not outweighed him in beauty.

"Don't fall off, cause I may not be able to catch you in time." Castiel smirked but tried to keep his voice serious.

If that didn't ruin the moment, Dean didn't know what did.

"Wait wh-what?" Dean stuttered, suddenly his nerves taking over again.

Benny laughed nervously and patted Dean on the solider.

"He's just joking, trying to scare you is all."

Dean looked at Benny then Castiel again, who had black leather pants on and a white T-Shirt that could undo from the back around the wings so that he could undress.

"Where's the saddle?" Dean asked worriedly.

Benny full on broke out laughing and Castiel shook his head and smirked.

Ok, now Dean was confused.

"What?"

"Brother, they haven't used saddles in...hell 20 years." Benny said tears coming out of his eyes.

"But on T.V it said..." Dean tried

"They only use those for baby angels or small league angels, and brother we are not in either of those so your riding free style." Benny wiped the tears from his eyes, trying to compose himself again.

"Ok then, lets get down to business, hot wing here will be taking you around once, going slow first and then gradually picking up pace. Got it? It's an easy round." Benny said still having a gland of humor in his eyes.

Dean swallowed a little nervous, and stepped next to Castiel who was shorter then him by like 2 inches?

How was this lean muscled angel gonna carry Dean, who was like...bigger.

"Yea ok chuckles..." Dean said looking at Benny.

Benny just seemed to smile more.

When Dean looked at Castiel again Castiel had a smirk on his face.

"Are you ready?" Castiel asked looking like the cat who got the cream.

Dean wanted to reply with " If you wipe that smirk off your face." But that would probably piss the angel off, and he did NOT want to make the thing he was riding angry by any means what so ever.

"As I'll ever be..." Dean mumbled.

"Jus...how do I-" Dean was going to ask how to do this but before he could he was thrown in the air and then their was a warm body under him.

Dean looked around shocked to see Benny getting further and further and smaller and smaller within seconds. What the hell had just happened?

Dean then realized he was laying on Castiels back, his wings fitting Deans frame in between them perfectly.

The speed was incredible, Dean felt like like he was on a freaking race car.

Then it hit Dean to what Benny had said.

This was _slow _to Castiel.

Dean was so screwed.

They were at least 15 feet in the air by the time they were halfway around the track.

Castiel felt his heart going a million miles a minute.

Castiel didn't even warn him, just turned his head to see Dean and smirked before he full on threw himself into full on speed.

Dean had to close his eyes. They were going WAY to fast for Deans first time flying.

Dean had his hands on Castiels shoulders but now he wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck holding on for dear life, yet careful not to choke the angel.

Dean didnt know when they landed because he was full on shaking. His eyes closed and wrapped around Castiel as if his life depended on it, which it kinda had.

"CASTIEL!" Dean heard someone yell, probably Benny.

He heard someone running toward them.

"Jesus! I said go easy! What happened to easy?" Benny yelled at the angel.

Dean didn't see the angels reaction because he was to busy shaking as tears flowed out of his closed eyes.

Dean wasn't a pussy or anything, but in some cases when Angels did drop their riders, it was almost 99 percent of the time fatal.

Dean felt like he had just sat down and ate pizza with death or something.

Heights and Angels were Deans greatest fears and he had just ran at them in one.

He suddenly felt himself being pulled off of Castiels back and placed on the dirt. He felt a comforting hand on his cheek and a couple of rough shakes.

"Common brother, open your eyes, your ok." Benny comforted.

Dean opened his eyes and sat up and made a grab for his inhaler, which was safely in his pocket and took a breath.

Castiel tilted his head as Dean used the inhaler and then looked at Benny.

"If he can't handle it...maybe he shouldn't be racing." Castiel dead panned.

Benny ignored him but Dean glared at Castiel.

"I can handle racing _Castiel, _I just don't think I can whip around a racetrack like that the first time I've ever tried." Dean glared and stood up, knocking the dirt off his jeans and leather jacket.

Castiel glared full on back.

"Well, maybe you better learn to handle it. Cause I don't slow down for no one, especially _you." _Castiel stated keeping his cool.

Dean was pissed of now. This angel needed to learn who the boss was in this relationship.

"As long as I get tops." Dean smirked.

Castiel knew what that meant, and he did _not _like it one bit. He growled softly at Dean.

Finally, something Dean could work with. Dean knew he should have been scarred but he just couldn't take Castiel seriously when he was pissed. Maybe it was the bond thing?

"You are unbelievable." Castiel snarled at Dean.

Dean just played it cool.

"Thats what everybody says to me in bed."

Castiels eyes were a blue fire now.

He turned on his heel and marched towards the stables away from Dean and Benny.

Benny just sighed and rubbed his face.

Hey, if this angel wanted to play, Dean could play. Just don't let the door hit you as you run crying out the door. Dean didn't get his rep at the garage for standing and taking peoples shit.

Dean tried being nice, but if this angel wanted to be an asshole, fine. He would get what he wanted.

War.


	10. A Joke? Or maybe not so much

**Dear Viewers **

**Thank you for all your reviews so far, I'm glad to hear my writing isn't going to waste! I apologize for any spelling errors I have, since I try to get the chapters out quickly, and sometimes make mistakes :P I do edit the chapters when I can though, so sorry if I miss a few errors. **

* * *

Dean drove his beloved Impala down the street toward the track at 4:00am in the morning.

It had been 3 days since Dean had last went to the racetrack.

The fee for this month was due one day after the race, which was 4 days from now.

The stables charged their clients monthly and the fee for this month was 20,833 dollars. Just enough to keep Castiel in the stables for another month.

Dean sighed heavily. If they didn't win this race, Dean would be outmatically in debt for being not able to pay for the last month Castiel had been at the stables. The track charged every client at the end of the month and automatically started charging for the next month if the client didn't say other wise.

Dean was still debating with himself if he should keep Castiel in the stables or take him back to his house in Lawrence. But where the Hell would he keep an angel? (An arrogant one at that) Bobby probably wouldn't mind if he kept him around the junk yard for a bit till he figured things out.

No kidding his father was swimming in debt when he died. The only way to afford an angel was if you raced it.

Who was he kidding! Castiel wouldn't sit in a junkyard or a small house like Deans and be ok with it. It was a pipe dream. He would probably become stressed and even more pissy then he already was. Castiel grew up around classy housing, especially in a well payed for stable like the Texas racetracks, he wouldn't go for any type of greaser quality.

Benny was already working with Castiel for free. Telling Dean that it was more of a hobby/pleasure then a job.

Dean didn't know how though, Castiel seemed always grumpy and pissed off.

Maybe he just didn't like Dean.

Well good! Dean didn't like him either. Well, maybe he was cute and all for an angel, but his attitude sucked!

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the racetrack and got a plastic bag from the back seat of the impala. He pulled out a toy rubber snake that he had gotten from the toy store down the road. The damn thing looked pretty convincing, and exact replica of a rattle snake, hell it even hissed when you hit it against something or squeezed it. The hiss sounded just as real as it looked.

Dean didn't know if Benny would be in yet, and if the freaking angel got any ideas on attacking Dean or anything he would be ready. Dean had read in Castiels profile he was petrified of snakes. Dean just hoped that was true. He put the toy in his leather coat pocket and made his way up to the stable house. He unlocked one of the back doors using the key Benny had given him and made his way through the columns of stables to Castiels door. All the angels must have been sleeping still so Dean would have to be quiet.

"Hey Cas, you in there?" Dean tried to whisper but it came out sounding weird so he just knocked feeling awkward being the only one here. It was the mix of dawn and dusk and Dean didn't have really good eyesight.

Dean didn't get an answer.

"Well If you are, I'm coming in." Dean warned as he unlocked and slid the wooden door open.

If Dean had enough money he would have to move Castiel to a different stall, one with a freaking half open door so he could see in.

Dean slid the wooden door open and was surprised to see Castiels stables lights on and none other then Castiel munching on Hershey's chocolate bars, at least 3 wrappers were already ripped open and disposed on the straw/hay filled floor. The hay was for comfort... obviously not eating.

Castiel looked up at Dean first shocked looking like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, but quickly composed himself and decided to play it cool by looking irritated, as if Dean was the one doing wrong here.

"Do you need something?" He asked not looking at Dean and licking the chocolate off his fingers.

"Where in Hell did you get chocolate?" Dean asked, Benny obviously wasn't around yet and the caretakers didn't feed the angels sweets or candy or crap like that cause it was _unhealthy. _

"Gabriel." Castiel said as he started licking the fingers on his other hand.

"Who?" Dean asked now confused.

Castiel sighed and looked at Dean and started talking slowly as if Dean were a small child.

"To answer both of your questions my uncle has the stable on the south side, we made a bet if I would drop you on our first flight, I thought no, he thought yes. If he won I had to find him a weeks worth of candy of his choice, if I won I got his weeks worth of chocolate. I simply won." Castiel concluded going back to licking every smudge of chocolate off his fingers.

"You guys made a bet on my life over...candy?" Dean asked totally shocked.

Castiel just stared at Dean.

"Thats not comforting Cas!" Dean exclaimed unable to wrap his head around what he just heard.

Castiel just starred at Dean bored as if he were waiting for Dean to do something interesting.

Dean sighed heavily.

"You know what, lets just go."

Dean put the fact that Castiel liked chocolate under his list of things to remember in his brain. It may come in handy later.

Castiel got up and followed Dean out to the race track.

Dean was taking a big leap of faith doing this but hey what the hell right? Your only gonna live once.

"Wait...But Benjamin isn't here." Castiel purposed looking worried.

"Yea, and Benny's not gonna hold our hands when it comes race time this Saturday." Dean said opening the gate so that they could enter the track.

Castiel looked around, the race track was just as bare as it had been 3 days ago when they first started flying.

Castiel made no indication of moving to go onto the track with Dean.

"Common Cas, hurry up." It was just to early to deal with the Angels shit right now.

"I don't believe it is wise to fly this early." Castiel said crossing his arms across his chest.

No way. He was gonna start pulling shit right now? At 4:00am in the morning? This Angel would never cease to amaze Dean.

"Oh...I'm sorry your right...you can go back to bed...or eating chocolate or whatever, I'll just fly myself around the track you know? Dean said stopping amd looking back at Castiel.

Castiel gasped and touched his naked chest.

"Thank goodness! You _do _have common sense." Castile smirked when Dean sent him a glare.

"Shut up and get your feathery ass over here will yuh?" Even Deans voice sounded tired to his own ears.

Castiel looked at Dean, smirked and shook his head and then turned back and started walking back to the stables.

Dean stood there for a good ten seconds in complete and utter shock before running after him.

"Wait! Where the Hell do you think you're going?" Dean panted as he dashed to keep up with the angel.

Castiel spoke as he walked toward the stables without looking at Dean.

"You bore me, though your stupidity is hilarious, I am tired now and I'm going to retire." Castiel said simply as If Dean should already know this.

Dean couldn't believe this. This Angel actually thought he was the boss here, walking away from Dean as if he were a king and Dean was just a lowly commoner not worthy of his presence. Well it was time for Dean to get a little payback for the little flying lesson they had the other day. Dean would remind Castiel later that the angel was the one that drew first blood (hey payback was a bitch).

Dean took the toy from his leather pocket and held it in his hands, which he realized were shaking.

Dean guessed it was the adrenaline in what he was about to do, over an astma attack.

He threw the snake near Castiels feet who wasn't far away, the impact of the toy hitting the ground caused it to let out a hiss that sounded real to even Deans ears.

"SNAKE!" He heard Castiel cry out in horror.

Just the sound of his voice made Deans heart jump to his throat.

But when Castiel dropped to the ground and curled in on himself, his shaking wings covering his thin body...

Dean then realized the immensity of what he had just done.


	11. After Shocks

**Dear Viewers**

**I want to thank EvilSquirre1 for beta reading this chapter, she was absolutely wonderful and will be beta reading the rest of the story, so give here a round of applause. This is a transition chapter so there will be more suspense in the next one. Happy reading :) **

* * *

Dean knew the look of scared and just plain horrified, hell he'd seen them in the mirror.

What Dean intended to be a friendly joke, to give Castiel a little jolt and knock him off that high horse of his, turned out to be Castiel sitting in his stable alone, shaking and crying for two whole days.

"What the hell were you thinking Dean?" Benny asked shaking his head as he shut the stable door on the second day that Castiel absolutely refused to come out of his stall.

They walked back to Benny's office before Dean found an answer.

"I wasn't." Dean said putting his head in his hands as he sat down in the office chair.

Benny sighed and rubbed his face as he pulled out a whiskey bottle.

He poured two shot glasses and gave one to Dean which he gladly accepted.

After downing it he just stared at his shoes.

"I fucked up didn't I?" It wasn't really a question as much as a statement.

"Mmm hmm, that you did brother." Benny replied before downing his glass.

"He just got me so...so..."

"Angry?" Benny asked.

"Infuriated. Angry isn't a big enough word." Dean replied as he rubbed his eyes reflecting the past day's events.

After Dean had thrown the snake at Castiel, the angel started screaming, curled his lean body into the fetal position.

Dean had picked up the snake and put it back in his pocket so Castiel couldn't see it. Then Dean tried to hush him and make him understand the damn thing was a toy, but Castiel was in a whole other world.

About two minutes after the screaming had started the track security came down to make sure someone wasn't getting murdered.

Dean had to call Benny to even get Castiel to move...the whole thing was disastrous.

The security didn't file a report or anything for disturbance (Thank God) but they had asked what happened.

Dean had told them he was spooked by something, the security guards were pretty tired so they didn't ask more in the subject, but they did suggest that Castiel be returned to his stall.

Castiel would probably never trust Dean again.

The angel was a dick, yea, but Dean had no right to take advantage of his fears like that. Two wrongs don't make a right.

"Yea well, he does that to yuh." Benny said as he put the empty shot glass on his desk.

"But you have to learn to be the bigger person and just...deal." Benny grunted as he put the whiskey bottle back in the small cabinet behind his chair.

Dean got up and placed the shot glass back on Benny's desk.

"Thanks Benny." Dean said with a weak smile.

"Anytime brother, just try not making things worst then they already are." Benny gave him a knowing look before Dean left the office.

When Dean opened the door of Castiel's stable and wasn't shocked to see him in the far corner with his knees pulled up to his chest rocking softly staring into space. He was wearing his leather pants with his chest naked as always.

Dean sighed heavily and slowly walked into the stall locking the door behind him.

Dean made his way over to Castiel and crouched down in front of him.

The angel looked like he didn't even notice Dean was there.

Dean put a hand on Castiel's left cheek and rubbed soothing circles with the pad of his thumb.

Castiel didn't flinch or shy away, just kept up his slow rock and distant stare.

"Jesus Cas. I am so so sorry...If I had known how you would have reacted..." Dean trailed off deciding to sit down and just look at Castiel.

The angel looked like he hadn't slept in days. (Which considering the circumstances he probably hadn't.) His wings were a little dirty from rolling in the dirt and gravel the other day when he curled in on himself.

Dean sighed heavily and removed his hand from the angel's face.

"Talk to me?" Dean asked.

That seemed to grab the angel's attention and he stared at Dean with hurt eyes.

"Why should I?" He asked keeping his voice surprisingly calm.

"Because I know it may not seem like it, especially since..." Dean decided not to pick up on the snake incident again; it would only make the angel worse."The point is...Cas, buddy, I need you." Dean said sincerely and hoped that Castiel could hear the hidden apology.

A smirk played out across Castiel's face as he looked up at Dean.

"You do know how corny that sounds right?" Castiel asked.

"Shut up." Dean sat up and brushed the hay off his jeans.

Geez, Dean hated chick flick moments like this.

The angel just rolled his eyes, got up on shaky legs and looked at Dean.

"Are you going to sell me?" Castiel asked quietly as he looked down at his bare feet.

Dean wasn't sure if he had heard that right.

"What?"

Castiel looked up and met Dean's eyes.

"Benjamin explained to me why we have to win this race." Castiel said carefully.

Dean was gonna strangle Benny the next time he saw him. The last thing Dean wanted was for the angel to be concerned about all of Dean's shitty problems. It would just result in stressing the angel and would end badly.

"He mentioned you were low on money and if we didn't win that I would have to come live with you." Castiel said looking away.

"Cas..." Dean tried but Castiel cut him off.

"Even if you don't have to pay the stable fee Dean, my food, grooming..."

"Cas, don't worry about it ok? I'll get the money; you just...just focus on training and living or whatever you usually do okay?"

Dean didn't leave much room to argue so Castiel just nodded and sunk down into the warm hay again.

Dean gave him a smile and then left the stables.

Well, at least he was talking now.


	12. For the better, or the worst

Dean didn't know what he was going to do.

The race was tomorrow and he had only flown with Castiel once, and it hadn't turned out great.

Dean arrived at the racetrack at 9:00am and had just entered the stable house when he noticed why Benny had told him to come earlier every day this week.

There were angels, caretakers, trainers and jocks _everywhere._

Every day Dean had come in so early that the trainers didn't bring the angels out since they were still sleeping. They probably hated early mornings as much as Castiel did.

Since Dean had come in later then he normally did, it looked like he was caught in rush hour traffic.

One trainer was taking his angel out of its stall leading him by a leash that was attached to a vest that was secured around the angel's torso. The trainer was forced to lead him toward the exit of the stable house since the angel was still half asleep.

This other guy, a scruffy looking short man with curly hair, a caretaker from the looks of it had a short angel with huge wings, about the size of Castiel's, but instead of black and dark blue this angel's wings were a snow white with golden highlights. He leaned against a wooden pillar as the caretaker combed a soft brush through his feathers. The angel was purring contently as if it were a massage.

Dean decided to ask this guy if he knew where Benny was, he looked friendly enough.

"Hey um...excuse me?" Dean asked cautiously approaching the caretaker and the angel. Dean was unsure how the angel would react to his presence but he worked up the courage and moved a little closer.

The angel looked up and yawned.

The scruffy guy turned around and looking surprised to see Dean.

"Oh hi, you new round here?" The caretaker asked clearly interested.

"Um, yea...Dean Winchester." Dean smiled offering his hand for a handshake.

"Chuck." The caretaker replied smiling as he shook hands with Dean.

All of the sudden the angel that stood behind Chuck looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Who's your friend?" Dean asked curious.

"Oh, this is Gabriel." Chuck smiled.

Realization dawned on Dean as to why the angel suddenly looked uncomfortable at the mention of his name.

"Oh...Gabriel huh?" Dean glared and then smirked when the angel didn't make eye contact with him.

"Yea he's one of the two archangels the racetrack has housed here." Chuck said proudly.

"Winchester...why does that sound so familiar?" Chuck asked.

"Yea, I own his nephew..."

"OH MY GOD! Now I remember! You're John's son, the one whose got Castiel right?" Chuck asked suddenly excited.

Dean laughed at the guy's enthusiasm. "Yeah, that's right." Dean nodded.

"Wow, I heard he is really fast, he's like the only sire of Michael right?"

"Yeah...he's a rare bird." Dean smirked, "He's always begging me for Hershey's bars, even though I can't give them to him because they are bad for him. Right Gabriel?" Dean asked looking at Gabriel knowingly.

The face Gabriel gave him was priceless as if saying

Shit, he knows.

But Gabriel quickly composed himself leaning back against the wooden pillar and playing it cool.

"Whatever you say Deano." Gabriel smirked.

Wow, now he knew where Castiel inherited the mouthing off from.

Chuck just looked confused.

Dean decided he wouldn't tell Chuck about Gabriel's secret stash of candy and ruin his whole day.

"Hey um Chuck, I'm looking for Castiel's trainer Benny, do you know him? If so where I can find him?" Dean asked.

The hall had lightened up a bit while Dean was talking with Chuck, which was a good thing; it put his mind at ease.

"Oh yeah Benny, everyone knows each other round here, that's how I figured you were a newbie." Chuck smiled.

"Yeah, um he should be checking on Balthazar right now, that's the stall down the hall and to the left stable number 145. You can't miss it"

"Thanks Chuck." Dean smirked at the look of relief on Gabriel's face.

Dean made his way through all the chaos bumping into a few jocks that shot him glares.

Finally, Dean made it to stable 145 as Benny was coming out with an angel, who must have been Balthazar, following close behind. The angel had dirty blond, wore a V neck shirt, regular jeans and had medium sized wings that had white and gray feathers. Benny stopped at the sight of Dean, looking surprised to see him there.

"Dean? What are you doing here so late?" Benny asked putting a hand on Balthazar's side to stop him from walking ahead. Balthazar looked irritated but decided to just glare at Dean rather then say something. Benny didn't take angels' bull shit.

Dean looked around; this area of the stables wasn't as crowded as the entrance, which made Dean much more comfortable.

"I um, couldn't come earlier cause I was having car trouble, it took about 4 hours to fix, but I didn't wanna blow Cas off or anything..."

"Yea, he was a little temperamental this morning." Benny replied.

Dean smirked.

"When isn't that angel pissed off? His literally dislikes everyone, and then he wonders why he doesn't have any friends..." Dean trailed off as he heard Balthazar start laughing.

Benny tensed and looked over Dean's shoulder.

Deans eyebrows furrowed as the angel practically kneeled over laughing.

Dean looked behind him to see Castiel standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and a pissed off expression on his face.

Great!

"Oh hey Cas..." Dean tried to act as normal as possible.

"I was just asking..."

Castiel silenced him by raising a hand to stop Dean's babbling.

"Don't." And with that Castiel marched away.

Balthazar was in tears now he was laughing so hard.

God, if Dean could he would punch the smarmy dick in the face.

"It's like a soap opera." Balthazar cried.

Benny gave him a light push to tell him to knock it off.

Cas was half way down the hall now.

Dean didn't know what else to do but to run after him.

"Cas! Wait!" Dean panted as he caught up with him.

Amazingly Castiel stopped in his tracks and looked at Dean.

That shocked Dean, he wasn't expecting that.

"Wow, you actually stopped." Dean smiled.

Castiel just glared.

"You may have another snake." Castiel threw back in his face.

Dean's smile disappeared, Ok, ouch, low blow.

"I don't...promise." Dean panted as he took out his inhaler and took a breath.

He didn't miss the flinch that ran across Castiel's face as Dean reached into his pocket.

When he saw it was an inhaler he relaxed.

"What is that?" Castiel asked curiously.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"That thing you put up to your mouth..."

"Oh my inhaler?" Dean smiled.

"What does it do?" Castiel did his famous head tilt that made him look so God damn innocent.

"It um...it helps me breathe." Dean replied. He never had to really explain it to a lot of people since almost everyone, knew he had asthma, and what an inhaler was.

Castiel squinted his eyes in confusion.

"You have trouble breathing?"

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid...It's called asthma, it's a um...condition." Dean said trying to put it lightly.

"Oh." Castiel said in understanding.

"Listen, about what I said..."

"It is forgotten." Castiel stated plainly.

Dean then heard someone jogging up behind him looked back and saw it was Benny, thankfully without Balthazar; who must have been back in the stable.

When Benny came up to the he smiled and handed Castiel an apple. Making Castiel's eyes widen in surprise.

Castiel took it and started munching happily, looking like a chipmunk with his cheeks full of apple.

"Dean, can I talk to you for a sec?" Benny kept his voice purposely calm to avoid drawing attention while Castiel devoured the apple.

Dean nodded and was pulled a couple of feet away from the unaware Castiel who's one focus in the universe at the moment was getting the apple into his stomach as fast as possible.

"What do you know about court racing?" Benny asked Dean seriously, keeping his voice low.

"What's-"

"Ok, nothing apparently." Benny smiled.

Dean just sat there not knowing where Benny was headed with this.

"Court racing is not partner racing; it just involves the angel on the track." Benny explained. "The angel's jock sits on the sidelines and makes a telepathic connection to help the angel with possible solutions and where to go next to help him win." Benny smiled as Dean's eyes grew bigger in the sockets.

"After tomorrow's race, if you guys win, Castiel can stay here another month. The season for court racing starts next week. Here." Benny handed Dean a stack of papers which read "Submission slip and form for Court Racing."

Dean looked up.

"Benny..."

"All you have to do is let hot wings do his stuff, and if he does win this...everyone's gonna want to see him take this on." Benny pointed to the papers in Dean's hands. "You don't really have to do anything, no flying, no contact with the angel; it's perfect for you and Castiel."

Dean could only stare dumbfounded.

"I'm tellin' you brother; the money that you can get from this will set you for life." Benny said looking hopefully at Dean.

"Yeah, that's another thing, why were you telling Cas about the bills and stuff?" Dean asked suddenly.

Benny bit his lip.

"He has the right to know what's going on." Benny replied.

"It's none of his business." Dean growled at the trainer.

"None of his- Dean. I think hot wings has a right to know what's going on with the person who owns him. If you take this, Castiel won't have to worry about those kind of things."

"I don't know..." Dean said looking down at the papers in his hands.

"Dean, you could be set for life. You could retire next year easy." Benny took Dean's arm and gave it a shake, trying desperately to get his point across.

"That's just it Benny, I have a life! I didn't need all of this to be happy...hell Benny I was a mechanic last week, I can't just drop my whole life because my dad left me an angel." Dean said looking up.

Benny looked shocked.

"Brother I ain't asking you to drop your whole life, I'm just telling you that this is a onetime deal, you and Castiel could be more successful than your fathers ever were. Castiel is the fastest angel this racetrack will ever see; I even compared Michael's ranges to his, and Dean they were faster." Benny stated.

Dean had heard about this, Chuck had just said it. Dean had been on Castiel. What was slow to Castiel was like ultra-fast to any ordinary angel or human.

"Like I said, I don't need-"

"Yea, yea I get it, but Dean just think about it, it's practically sitting right in front of you, but it's up to you if you grab it or not... you're the only one that can."

Benny stated and then sighed as Castiel walked over sniffing around Benny for more apples.

"Benjamin do you hav-"

"For the last time, my name is not Benjamin it's Benny and no _Castiel _I do not have any more apples, maybe next year." Benny snapped at him before giving Dean a sad look and walking away.

Castiel just stood dead still. The further Benny walked away the further Castiel's wings drooped.

Tomorrow would be the turning point of everything, for the better, or the worst.


	13. Prepping

Dean woke up the next morning feeling literally exhausted. He looked at his clock which read 8:00am.

"Shit..." Dean groaned.

The race wasn't until 10:00 am, but Dean was supposed to be at the stable house right now. Why was he so bad at being on time?

Dean jumped out of bed, took a shower in record time, five minutes flat, threw on some clothes and was out the door in ten minutes, making sure to grab an apple off his kitchen table for Castiel.

Dean sped down to the race track in the Impala finally reaching it by 8:30am.

Geez, Benny was gonna be pissed.

Dean jumped out of the car and ran into the stable house towards Benny's office.

Amazingly when he turned a corner he bumped into Benny.

"Dean!" Benny exclaimed. "Where the hell have you been, do you know what time-"

"Yeah, I know, geez I'm really sorry Benny I slept in..."

"It's fine, nothing you can do about it now, here take these." Benny said quickly forcing a white box into Dean's hands.

"What-" Dean started but Benny interrupted him before he could say more.

"You didn't actually think you were racing in those." Benny said looking Dean up and down.

"Why? What's wrong with my clothes?" Dean asked confused.

"What's wro- Brother you are one of the funniest people I had have ever met you know that?" Benny laughed patting Dean on the shoulder.

"They should be your size. When you get those on you can go get Castiel, he's geared up and ready to go." Benny instructed. "I have other angels I gotta get ready so I'll see you guys later."

"Benny wait..." Dean said desperately...he felt so lost with this whole thing.

Benny smirked.

"Whatever happens, just let the angel work, he knows what he's doing."

Benny turned to walk away but stopped and looked back.

"One more thing, try not to get in the way of any jocks, its race day and their all...hotheaded. Stay away from the rail to, Castiel knows as well as any angel to not go over the rail, that's a no no zone and he'll be pulled out if he does. Make sure he doesn't fly under the rail less than 45 feet. But he also shouldn't fly over the rail. Once he reaches it at 50 feet he should stay there do not go under the rail for more than 30 seconds, cause it's just as big as a no no, got it?" Benny asked seriously.

"Yeah, I'll try." Dean smiled.

"The rail is just a guideline, it marks 50 feet in the air...don't be afraid of it, but don't get to comfortable with it either." Benny warned.

Dean nodded and with that they parted ways.

Dean jogged to Castiel's stable; he didn't really know where Benny wanted him to get changed, so he just decided to do it in Castiel's stable.

He slid open the door and was greeted with Castiel pacing restlessly around the stall.

Dean slid the door closed, which caught Castiel's attention, but didn't stop him from pacing.

"You're late." Castiel stated as he walked back and forth across the stall.

The angel looked good. He was dressed in leather pants as always, barefoot, and had a leather vest around his torso with loops sticking out on various positions on the back. The loops were designed for the rider to hold on to if they needed support.

"Hey Cas, yeah sorry for being late but I gotcha something." Dean pulled out the apple and smiled at how Castiel stopped his pacing and stared at it as if it was the most amazing thing in the world.

Dean tossed it at him, and Castiel caught it and started munching immediately.

Dean quickly slid the lid off of the box and pulled out the neatly folded black show coat with a white linen undershirt, followed by black leather riding boots, black leather gloves, and tight looking white riding pants.

Geez, Benny went all out. Obviously appearance was going to be important since this was his and Castiel's first race.

Dean quickly glanced up at Castiel who paid no attention to him what so ever.

Boy that apple really came in handy.

Dean quickly took off his shoes and socks and then threw off his jeans. He quickly jumped into the white racing pants and then put the socks and boots on. When Dean looked up again Castiel wasn't eating the apple anymore. He stood perfectly still and was staring at Dean with wide eyes, his mouth open in awe and his arms at his sides with a half-eaten apple in his hand.

Great, Dean had accidentally given a strip show to an angel.

Dean mentally face palmed himself. God Cas had looked so convincingly unaware of what Dean was doing when he was eating the apple.

This was so awkward now. Dean cleared his throat.

"Cas..."

Dean made a turning motion with his finger in hopes that he wouldn't have to explain it.

Unfortunately, Dean wasn't one for luck.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel kept his voice quiet and calm but Dean could tell the angel was really freaking out on the inside.

"Privacy...can you just-turn...yea like that, that's great Cas." Dean smirked as Castiel turned awkwardly around, his wings shifting uncomfortably.

Dean waited for the sound of Cas going back to eating the apple before he chucked off his leather jacket and T-shirt.

When Dean was done putting the linen white shirt on and the black show coat he felt like a freaking ken doll, but hey, all the jockeys were dressed alike so he would look weird if he didn't meet the dressing requirements. He wasn't gonna start complaining. He took his inhaler out of the leather jacket coat and put it into his show coat pocket.

"Ok Cas, you can come here now." Dean smiled supportively as Castiel turned back around.

"How do I loo-" Before Dean could say more Castiel's face was literally two inches from his.

"Whoa Cas...personal space." Dean laughed nervously and took a step back.

"My apologies." Castiel said taking a step back. "Do you have any more apples?" Castiel asked hopefully.

"Geez, what's with you and apples man? Are you addicted or something?" Dean asked putting the black leather gloves on.

Castiel seemed to consider this carefully.

"They make me...very happy."

Dean looked up and smirked.

"I look like a Ken doll." Dean stated sadly.

Castiel looked confused.

"I don't understand that reference."

Dean just rolled his eyes.

"No helmet?" Dean asked looking back in the box.

"If you did fall off me, a helmet would not do anything to save you, you would be dead by the time you hit the ground." Castiel stated matter-of-factly.

Dean just shook his head. "Not helping my nerves Cas."

"I'm just saying-"

"Yea, ok chuckles you ready to get this show on the road?" Dean asked seriously, not really wanting to discuss what would happen if he did fall.

Castiel nodded and looked down at his bare feet.

Dean put on his most encouraging smile stepping forward he put a gloved hand on the angel's cheek.

"I'm gonna need you to put your all into this race Cas. We can't afford to lose." Dean spoke softly running his hand into Castiel's hair and tugging softly so that his head was tilted up a bit so they could make eye contact.

"You're gonna do great and...not drop me right?"

Castiel nodded slowly.

"You got this, I know you do. You nervous?"

"No."

"Cause it's ok to be nervous." Dean babbled.

"I'm not nervous Dean."

Dean smiled.

"Well that makes one of us."

Dean let go of the hold he had on the angel and opened the stall door.

Dean led Castiel out of the stable and to the exit. A couple of jockeys stopped and gawked at Castiel's wings in awe.

When they got out into the open they were greeted by tons of flashes from cameras and people throwing roses at them.

NOW Castiel looked nervous.


	14. Race

Dean smirked and pulled a loop on Castiel's vest to tug him along.

"Dean!" Dean looked up into the stands to see his brother with his fiancé waving vigorously.

Castiel gave Dean a weird look as if saying "Who the hell are they?" Geez why was Sam such a girl? He wanted to hide and pretend not to know them, but then Castiel would ask about it later so might as well get this over with. To make matters worse Dean was dressed like a Ken doll.

"Sam! What are you doing here?" Dean called up.

"Watching you, idiot!" Sam smiled and Jessica laughed.

Everyone in front of Sam looked back to see who Dean was talking to.

Dean just smirked.

They were instructed to stay in a line and wait further instruction.

Dean looked at the rail that marked 50 feet in the air, which was the highest the angels were supposed to go, and sighed heavily.

The rail looked so high from down here.

The stadium looked so different when it was packed full of cheering fans and people.

Benny had told him to make sure not to go over the rail, or else they would be pulled out of the race, since it was a major penalty.

An instructor passed by giving out assigned number tags for the angels.

Castiel was given number 4. Dean helped Castiel attach the number around his arm.

The leader boards turned on and various angel names came up. Dean read them starting from number 1.

1. Zachariah

2. Ion

3. Balthazar

4. Castiel

5. Uriel

6. Inias

7. Virgil

It was a smaller group today, since angels from this particular stable house were racing at various tracks. This didn't mean it would be any less difficult when it came to the competition.

An older angel walked by them with the tag on his arm identifying him as number 1 meaning he was Zachariah. The older angel stopped as if he just recognized Castiel was there. Dean had gotten better in mastering his fear of angels over the past week, but that didn't prevent him from shaking when he heard a hideous hiss come from the older angel towards Castiel who stood beside him. Castiel returned it with a low growl and the famous signature glare.

"Hey man, control your angel." The jock sneered as he tried to pull Zachariah away from Castiel as if he had a disease.

"My angel? Why don't you control yours first?" Dean spat back not believing this guy.

"Leave it for the track gentlemen." A short instructor said appearing out of nowhere which was enough to get the jockey moving with Zachariah. The instructor stopped and looked at Castiel.

"So this is Michael's sire...beautiful." The instructor nodded in appreciation of the sight. He sounded British, which was odd to have around here.

Castiel was clearly less then comfortable with that and pulled his wings in to cover his body.

There was something about this guy that didn't sit right with Dean, and obviously didn't sit right with Castiel either.

The instructor held out his hand for a hand shake with Dean.

Dean took it hesitantly, but hey what was he gonna do? Just stare at it?

"Crowley." The short instructor said.

"Dean. Dean Winchester." Dean corrected himself by putting his last name. This guy looked like more of a business man then an instructor.

Crowley looked Castiel over from head to toe and then shook his head.

"With those wings I'll tell you right now he's all speed and no distance." Crowley dead panned.

"Excuse me?" Dean growled. Who did this asshole think he was?

"Well I'm here to brief you on the track plan. The race will be 5 rounds, so make sure your angel doesn't shoot out at full speed the minute the race starts. Make sure to pace him when he slows or you can possibly cause damage." Crowley totally ignored Dean's reply to his snarky little comment.

Castiel looked bored, not interested in what Crowley had to say. But Dean just stared, not really able to speak (race talk) damn he had this same problem with Benny. He just didn't speak jockey.

"Well Dean that's pretty much all you have to know, since your angel here already knows everything, I congratulate you both on your first actual race, try not to do anything moronic hmm?" Crowley grinned and sleazed away as Dean just stared after him.

Was everyone here a complete douchebag?

The ropes to the side lines were removed and they were led to a small area of gates. Dean and Castiel were pushed into a small racing gate where they were physically separated from the others, who were in their own gates.

Dean was told to stand in front of Castiel and wait.

All of the sudden a voice boomed throughout the stadium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the annual..."

Dean zoned out after that, the voice became a distant buzz his senses heightened and the reality of what he was about to do kicked in.

Dean took out his inhaler and quickly took a breath. He just hoped that he wouldn't have an asthma problem when he was in the air. He wanted to keep both hands on the wheel.

Dean's trance broke when the voice called over the speaker.

"On you mark." The voice boomed.

Dean's heart jumped out of his chest.

"Get set." Dean held his breath.

"GO!"

A trumpet sounded and before Dean knew what the hell was happening the gates flew open. Dean closed his eyes and then felt his body being flipped over so that he sat on something flat. The wind whipped through his hair immediately, it was like a roller coaster that was going up at supernova speed.

Dean gasped when he opened his eyes they were at least 30 off the ground.

Dean instinctively hooked his heels under Castiel's stomach and grabbed the loops that protruded from the shoulders of Castiel's vest. Well, at least he had a secure grip on something now. Dean made sure to not look down, but when he looked around he noticed that no one was around them.

This was because they were ahead. Not by much, but they were actually ahead.

Behind them numbers 5 and 7 were neck to neck trying to gain on Castiel.

When the finally reached the rail at 50 feet Castiel kept the pace up for about three rounds before he started to drop back a little.

That's when it started to get scary.

When number 5, Uriel Dean recalled, came neck to neck with Castiel, the angel was obviously much bigger in body mass then Cas, but not in wing size. The angel tried snapping at Castiel's wings, and Castiel _freaked._

He dropped altitude by 5 feet trying to shake off number 5. Dean's heart was suddenly in his throat. The rules stated that if an angel dropped under 45 feet, which was the altitude they were at now, for more than 30 seconds the angel would have to be removed from the track.

Before Dean could remind Castiel of this, Castiel shot back up into the flock but slowed his pace dramatically on purpose. Well at least they weren't below the flock now.

In about 3 minutes Cas had come from first to last. And Dean knew he was slowing down on purpose.

"Cas what're you doing?" Dean thought to himself and was shocked to get a response.

"Pacing..." Castiel said as he glided letting the air carry him a flap here and there to keep his altitude.

"You can hear my thoughts?" Dean thought back.

"Dean, this isn't really the time to distract me with amateur hour." Castiel replied.

Dean was quiet after that, but they were at least 15 feet in back of the flock.

They were half way through the fourth round, and Dean could clearly see Castiel was struggling. Dean took his left hand out of the loop in Castiel's vest cautiously and slowly moved it so he had two fingers feeling around Castiel's neck for his pulse. When Dean found it he became worried. The pulse was so fast it felt alive under the skin.

What Crowley had said earlier buzzed in the back of Dean's mind.

Even though Castiel had slowed down, they were still going very fast.

Dean slowly moved his hand from Castiel's neck and tangled it into his sweat soaked hair.

Dean decided to send a message through the bond to Castiel.

"It's ok Cas, I know you tried your bes-.."

Before Dean could think anything else Castiel all of the sudden shot out like a bullet from the back. He glided in between the other angels, turning sideways and scaring Dean half to death when he had to fit through narrow spots.

Dean had felt Castiel's speed before, but it was nothing like this. It was like being chained to a comet.

In less than 45 seconds they were neck to neck with Zachariah, who had taken the lead from Uriel who was now in third place.

Zachariah to put it nicely looked _displeased _to see Castiel suddenly beside him. Great, Castiel was on the inside and was too close to the rail for Dean's liking. All it took was one push from Zachariah and Cas would be over the rail and disqualified.

Before Zachariah could do anything Castiel pushed ahead leaving Zachariah behind them. Castiel pulled ahead at amazing speed, now they were at least 10 feet and gaining in front of the flock.

"Shit. Oh shit." Dean laughed at seeing just how far they were from the closest angel. The finish line was right there all of the sudden, and just when it felt like the angel couldn't go any faster, he blew over the finish line with vengeance. His wings beating extremely fast. Dean could hear the crowd go wild.

Castiel kept flying until he could slow his pace and then started dropping altitude.

Dean's face was soaked in sweat as much as Castiel's, the pure adrenaline in racing did that to you apparently. It was amazing. Castiel landed and Dean was forced to slide off. He had to gain his balance and leaned a hand on Castiel's shoulder for support. Castiel was panting, but wasn't kneeled over gasping for air. Dean then noticed Castiel's spit a little bit of foam from his mouth. When the angel noticed Dean looking, he quickly wiped it away, panted and coughed a few times trying to regain his breath and cool down.

Castiel then started walking away from Dean before he could say anything. He was obviously trying to walk it off, paying no attention to the press screaming his name from the side lines. Dean decided to walk with him to try to get his sea legs back.

Other jockeys started to land with their angels and congratulated Dean. He wrapped his hand around the loop on the front of Castiel's vest and led Castiel to the sideline where they were greeted no other then by Crowley.

"Hello darling." Crowley grinned at Castiel who didn't pay any attention to him.

"Amazing, seeing an angel put his heart on the track like that. Have fun?" Crowley smirked.

Dean started patting Castiel in hopes of calming his breathing. The press was going wild on the sidelines.

Crowley left for a minute then made his way over to them and gave Castiel a bottle of water which the angel drank in record time. Crowley started patting the arch of Castiel's wing, which amazingly Castiel didn't mind.

All of the sudden Dean saw Benny jump the rope showing his ID to the security guards as he ran onto the track towards them.

"Jesus! Do you know how fast you were goin'?" Benny asked as he slowed to a walk grinning.

Dean just smiled and shook his head.

Then Benny turned and started prodding Castiel, inspecting him. The scoreboard went up again and the voice started listing off who got what. Dean read the score board to himself.

1st Castiel

2nd Uriel

3rd Zachariah

4th Inias

5th Virgil

6th Balthazar

7th Ion

The reality of scoring 1st place finally hit Dean and he smiled at Benny.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, first place goes to Castiel with 15 lengths!" The voice from the speaker exclaimed.

"Congratulations to the both of you. I hope to see your angel next week in the Crusades." Crowley smirked before walking back to the sidelines.

There was something definitely shady about that guy.

"Good job baby I'm proud of you." Dean smiled and threaded his fingers through Castiel tense feathers, which made the angel shiver.

Dean smiled wider on how Cas turned to a big pile of goo under his fingers, he purred and tilted his head back accepting the praise when Dean dug his fingers under the joint of Castiel's left wing and started massaging.

When Dean let go Benny led them to the 'winners circle' where they would be hounded by the press.


	15. Trouble in Paradice

Castiel didnot like the press.

Dean really couldn't blame him, sure it was nice to have your picture in the paper and everything but this was overkill.

"Is this truly necessary Dean?" Castiel asked through the mental link.

"Necessary? No. Needed? Yes." Dean thought back.

Castiel, Dean and Benny and a couple of other people who promoted and sponsored the race stood in the middle of a large ring of flashing cameras and people screaming questions at them.

Every time a camera flashed at them Castiel flinched and ducked his head. Castiel's wings rose in a position that told Dean he was pissed off and agitated.

"Shhh easy Cas." Dean sent through the link and massaged the angel's skull with his left hand.

Castiel closed his eyes leaning into the touch.

Dean had finally found his weakness, he loved being massaged. Dean smiled at the small victory.

Wow, Benny had been right. Castiel acted all tough and arrogant on the outside but was all soft and fuzzy on the inside.

One reporter caught Dean's attention by calling out:

"Mr. Winchester! What are your thoughts on your first race and therefore first victory?" The tall man from the left hand side shouted out.

All reporters went silent when Dean pondered the question and went to answer it.

"I'm very lucky to have such a great angel, and such a wonderful trainer for him at my side." Dean shot a smile at Benny whose smile reached his eyes at the compliment. Benny patted Castiel's left wing in a calming motion. Benny had obviously caught on to Castiel's discomfort like Dean had.

"What were your thoughts when Castiel took that 5 foot drop from the physical altercation with number 5?" Another asked.

Dean recalled how Uriel had snapped at Cas' wings and shuddered at the memory "Well, truthfully...it scared the hell out of me. I'm just glad I didn't fall off." Dean smirked and everyone gave a chuckle.

"Mr. Winchester! Since Castiel has proven that he is more than capable of speed and distance combined, will he be flying in the new season's court racing tournaments starting next week?"

Dean looked at Benny who just gave him a look as if saying: It's your call.

"Well, Castiel's trainer and I have discussed it...and yes, we'll be submitting Castiel into court racing starting next week." Dean nodded.

Castiel's wings fluttered up in excitement at what Dean had said, and Dean smiled fondly at him.

All of the sudden the crowd of reporters got a little louder than usual. Dean smiled as the security let a man in a formal suit pass the ropes and into the circle. He walked up to them and presented a huge trophy. It was so big the guy was having trouble carrying it to them.

He handed it to Dean. The friggin' thing had to be made out of gold, plated with silver. He wouldn't be able to hold it for long because it weighted so much.

Dean handed it to Benny who shot him a glare when he felt how much it weighted. Dean just smiled back innocently.

Then another formal looking man came up and gave Dean one of those super-sized checks for $30,000 dollars. The racetracks personal photographer had them pose for a photo, and then the reporters started taking pictures. Dean was blinded by how bright the flashes were.

After the pictures Benny stepped forward,

"Well, we thank you for your questions, but that looks like that's all the time we have left." Benny smiled calmly.

The small crowd roared as Dean led Castiel through the small passage the security made for them to go back to the stables. Tons of reporters started shouting last minute questions at them, but Benny kept them on task and led them to the stable house.

It was 9:00pm by the time Dean had sorted through all the paperwork, helped Benny call and make a place for Castiel in next week's race, and paid the check (Which Dean was sad to see go.) to the race tracks office to pay for Castiel's housing.

"I'm sure you're gonna feel left out Dean, watching from the sidelines like the rest of us as Castiel flies solo." Benny said sarcastically.

"I'll manage." Dean smirked.

"So explain to me how court racing works...I already know the angel flies without the rider so you can leave that part out." Dean smiled.

"Well, there's not much to explain, same basic track layout as pair racing, just minus the rider." Benny smirked.

"But..." Benny trailed off sounding serious.

"But?" Dean asked curious.

"I'm gonna have to upgrade Castiel's training by a mile." Benny said as he went through papers on his desk.

"What? Why? What's wrong with your old training techniques?" Dean asked confused.

Benny looked up.

"Low level racing angels are not allowed in court racing because it's a lot more...aggressive then paired racing." Benny explained.

"Aggressive?" Dean didn't like where this was going...

"The only reason they let Castiel in is because he's the sire of a prime pure blood Archangel." Benny continued.

"They only let the best of the best in, and Castiel showed a taste of what he's got out there today."

"A taste? It felt like he was giving me all he had Benny." Dean said even more confused.

"Of course he was, you're at least an extra 170 pounds on the poor thing." Benny laughed.

Dean glared.

Benny sighed.

"Castiel has barely scratched the surface of his true potential. Without the rider, there is no limit to speed when they don't have to worry about dropping their rider. Pair riding limits what the angel can do since they carry not only their life, but the rider's life with them, you remove the rider, you remove those limits." Benny said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Only trouble is there is a higher death rate." Benny said quietly.

"WHAT?!" Dean exclaimed.

Benny kept his cool though and looked up at Dean slowly.

"We're in the big leagues now brother, what did you expect?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY HIGHER DEATH RATE?"

"Dean calm down."

"Calm down? You're telling me angels die in this kind of racing, the kind we just signed my angel up for and you're telling me to calm down?" Benny inwardly cringed.

"There are precautions taken to prevent it Dean..."

"I want him removed, immediately." Dean stated cutting himself off from any emotion, anger boiled deep inside him towards this man he so foolishly thought was his friend.

"We can't...It's already done, you already signed a six month contract with the stadium, and we can't pull him out now, even if we wanted to." Benny stated.

Dean slammed his fist down on Benny's desk.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

Benny just shook his head slowly looking at Dean as if he were crazy.

Dean couldn't believe this.

"You better have a God damn good excuse for not saying any of this earlier." Dean growled.

"Cause I know he can handle it." Benny growled back.

"You don't get to make that call! He's my angel! What I say goes!" Dean yelled.

"You know what I say? I say you have your head shoved so far up your ass Dean that you don't know when you have something good even If it's staring you in the face!" Benny yelled back.

"I've been with Castiel for 10 years! 10 years Dean! And you come in here telling me what he can and can't handle? You're out of your God damn mind!"

Dean just stared at Benny.

"What is the cause of the deaths?" Dean growled through clenched teeth.

Benny rubbed his eyes.

"Wing breaks, quarrels on the track, heart attacks...the list goes on and on." Benny stated plainly.

"So the track runs them till their hearts give out? That's sick-"

"It's what they were bred to do Dean! You can't change it, I can't change it... It's just the way things are." Benny exclaimed.

"And you think Cas is up for that?"

Benny just stared into Dean's eyes considering how to answer.

"Yes."

Dean just stared at Benny before punching a hole in the wall. Benny stared at Dean with wide eyes.

Dean turned on Benny and lifted him up by the lapels of his coat "I swear to God, if any of those happen to him...it's your ass." Dean said deadly.

Sad part was Benny didn't look the least bit intimidated.

"You're gonna look back on this and laugh Dean, when your filthy rich and retiring next December just in time for Christmas." Benny smirked.

The asshole didn't even have the decently to treat this situation seriously.

"I really hope so for your sake." Dean growled, dropping Benny and storming out of the office.


	16. Early Morning

"You're sure you wanna go through with this?" Dean asked for the hundredth time.

Castiel rolled his eyes and slumped his shoulders exhausted; it had to be at least 4:00 in the morning. It was the day after the race, and Castiel had planned to sleep all day long, but was rudely awaken by Dean barging in and demanding to know if Castiel wanted to court race. Dean had explained what had happened with Benny yesterday night and the risks Castiel could face when court racing, the risks that Castiel already knew.

"You threw Benjamin against a wall and threatened him?" Castiel growled not believing what Dean had told him.

"He's lucky I didn't fire his ass then and there." Dean growled back.

Castiel just glared.

"I don't agree with it...you could get seriously hurt Cas. And Benny didn't tell us that." Dean raised his voice as he paced back and forth across Castiel's stall.

"Which is exactly why I told him to not tell you_._"Castiel hissed.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks.

"You..." Dean looked at Castiel.

"You what?" Dean's eye brows furrowed in confusion and shock.

Castiel shifted from foot to foot seeing Dean's reaction to what he had said.

"I told Benny I wanted to do it...I know you are still tight on money and I wanted to help..." Castiel's voice became smaller and smaller.

Instead of totally losing his shit and freaking out right there Dean tried his best to keep his cool.

"Cas...I told you not to worry about money." Dean said calmly.

"I know." Castiel said just as calmly.

"You know you could die." It wasn't a question. Dean was losing his calm by the second.

Dean felt tension fill the small stable at Castiel's silence.

Castiel stared at Dean searching his eyes, and then broke the stare finding the hay filled floor suddenly interesting.

The angels silence only confirmed Dean's suspicions.

Castiel had been WAY to calm when Dean listed the risk of court racing. Castiel fucking KNEW that he could die, he knew the risks, and to top things off, he had Benny, fucking BENNY cover for him and tricked Dean into signing those papers. Castiel had played Dean like a fucking puppet. Castiel figured he was the dominant in this, even if he had to lie to get what he wanted. Well if he thought Dean was gonna take this laying down the angel had another thing coming. All Winchesters went down swinging; it's the Winchester way after all.

"You knew and you still..." Dean was speechless.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Dean growled at the angel.

Castiel winced at the scolding, making Dean feel a little bit of sympathy for the angel.

But it quickly disappeared overflowed by Dean's pure rage and agony.

"Son of a bitch." Dean growled.

"Why didn't you tell me before I signed all those papers? Why would you do this to yourself? To me? Why?" It all came rushing out in frustrated tears as Dean's voice cracked.

Castiel looked up shocked to see Dean's eyes filled with tears.

"Because I knew that you wouldn't agree with it!" Castiel yelled.

"And you still went and did it? You can't be this blind. Oh God, you stupid stupid angel." He choked out.

"It's my life and I can do whatever I please with it human!" Castiel hissed looking vicious.

Dean shook his head backing up till his back hit the stable wall. He felt his body slide down until he sat down in the hay. Dean leaned forward and put his head between his legs as he pulled them up to his chest wrapping his arms around himself curling into a tight ball as the dam of emotionsjust broke

_"_This is why I hate angels." Dean gasped out between labored breaths as his body started shaking with tears.

Castiel's eyes were as wide as saucers as he watched the man, his owner, his rider, and friend...break down before his very eyes.

"You're all the same. Stupid! Reckless! Just so stupid. You just signed your own death sentence." Dean whispered as he sniffled and his body wracked violently with shakes.

Castiel was lost. He didn't know what to do; he had never experienced a situation like this. He felt so many emotions leaking through the bond.

Any angel knew that only a strong bond would enable an angel and rider to share emotions. Castiel felt fear, anger, sadness, betrayal, desperation and...love leak through the bond towards him.

Castiel was shocked by the last one. He had no idea that Dean felt so strongly for him. They had gotten off to a bad start, and had gotten closer so they were friends now sure...but Castiel had no clue Dean felt any type of fondness for him. This confused Castiel greatly.

He approached Dean slowly and sat down beside him lifting a wing over behind Dean's back and wrapping it around Deans body and pulling it towards him, trying to offer any type of comfort he could.

He wasn't sure why Dean was crying and sad. It was his life. Why was Dean so upset?

The last emotion conquered all the others. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Dean loved him.

Dean looked up as Castiel wrapped his arms around his torso, his giant wings cocooning them into a warm feathery cave.

"You love me?"

Dean's eyes turned sad as he shook his head slowly.

"No." Dean croaked.

Castiel looked down confused for a moment before Dean clarified.

"I'm in love with you." He stated as he took a sharp breath and let it out shakily.

Castiel stared at the far side wall of his stable, not knowing how to respond to that.

"I don't know how to explain it..." Dean whispered as he held on tighter to Castiel's torso.

Castiel heard of angels loving their riders, and vice versa, but he had never ever heard of an angel and their rider being in love. It just wasn't done. It was wrong, unhealthy, and it just wasn't right. Why else would it never be spoken of or done?

Castiel knew he should tell Dean this but instead he heard himself saying, "I love you too Dean." Castiel looked down at the human he held in his arms and was met with bright green orbs.

Castiel knew it was true. He loved everything about Dean. His eyes, his sun kissed skin, his freckles, his short dark blond hair, his bow legged walk, his bow shaped lips, his personality...even though he could be pesky and annoying at times, calling him Cas instead of Castiel, how they would have fights over nothing and then laugh about it later. In the period of one and a half weeks he had fallen for Dean Winchester, which was so right and yet so wrong.

Before Castiel could think another thought, Dean's lips smashed into his and his mind went blank.

He was so screwed.

Castiel broke the kiss and looked away panting hard.

"Dean...we can't..." Castiel said quietly.

"Why? You want this. I want this, God Cas I've wanted you ever since I first saw you. When we made the bond and you became mine both physically and mentally, yet not mine at all, it was so frustrating..." Dean trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked confused.

"I want you Castiel. I...I want you in every way I can." Dean said quietly.

It took a couple of seconds for Castiel to get.

"OH! You mean sex?" Castiel asked confused.

Dean smirked, his tears were starting to dry now.

"No shit, chuckles."

Now Castiel was very confused.

"I thought that was the bonding between a male and a female." Castiel tilted his head a furrow in his eyebrows confused.

"We are both male Dean." Castiel stated simply.

The angel had to lift his wings when Dean pulled away so he could look at Castiel's face.

"Boy, they keep you guys completely innocent huh?" Dean smiled.

"There is a way to make it work between two guys you know. Love comes in many forms Cas...between man and man,woman and woman, man and woman, it doesn't matter...It's all still love."

"We aren't made to love Dean..." Castiel stated simply.

"The closest thing that comes to it is sex when we are...bred."Castiel stated as he broke eye contact and his cheeks turned pink.

Dean smiled as Castiel blushed. But felt a small spark of anger at how angels didn't have a say in who they loved.

Dean could feel Castiel's insecurity, shyness, and embarrassment through the bond; it was weird, feeling someone else's emotions.

"You're a virgin." Dean stated surprised. Of course he was. Only the angel's owner could sell him out to breeding stock. And Castiel had never been of age until now.

"I've never had an occasion..." Castiel said quietly.

"How can you make sex work between a male and a male anyway?" Castiel asked looking back at Dean.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I ain't gonna explain it..." Dean laughed shaking his head.

Castiel looked very curious and interested.

"Then show me." Castiel said with that deep gravelly voice of his.

And if that didn't go straight to Dean's dick, he didn't know what would.

Castiel was suddenly looking at Deans jeans between his legs.

Dean looked down and could bitch slap himself.

Wow, he popped a boner in front of an angel. This had to be on the top ten most embarrassing things that have ever happened in his life.

Dean quickly put his arm over it, trying to cover the protruding bulge in his jeans but it was to no use.

Castiel just raised an eyebrow and now Dean was the one blushing,

"You have an erection." Castiel stated, as if Dean didn't already know.

Why did his dick feel so heavy between his legs?

"Yea I got that Cas." Dean groaned. "Guess you're not as innocent as I thought." Dean laughed.

Castiel rolled his eyes.

"I'm not stupid, of course I know what an erection is. I just don't know a lot of other things because of my...inexperience." Castiel replied.

Dean was quiet as he looked at his hands.

"Dean?" Castiel asked concerned.

"I don't want you in those races Cas." Dean whispered still looking at his hands.

Castiel sighed heavily.

"Dean, we talked about this. I can handle it. I want to do this. It's something new...I want to try something new." Castiel stated touching Dean's cheek and directing his head so they could make eye contact.

"No...you talked...I listened." Dean said quietly.

"Why are you so against it?" Castiel asked curiously.

"You're not involved in any way..."

"Cas, I did research and I read past records on court racing, at least HALF of the angels die, have mental breaks or have fights on the track that results in broken bones." Dean growled

"And you're asking me why I am against it? You could die Cas." Dean whispered.

"Don't you understand? This isn't normal racing. No one's gonna pull you out if you hit some angel in the face, if you snap at their wings, or if you don't look so great that they pull you out..." Dean explained. "And we both saw how you reacted to someone snapping at you wings Cas."

Castiel looked away not able to meet Dean's eyes.

"And that's just the beginning...They put collars on all the angels Cas, it's required, and If you go under 35 miles per hour, they zap you, to make you speed up, no matter how tired you are." Dean said watching for any emotion in the angel's face but it stayed stone still and neutral.

"They electrocute you Cas, do you know how that feels? It probably has never happened to you, but it hurts." Dean stated sadly.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"That's simple to avoid Dean... I just won't slow down."

At first Dean thought the angel was being sarcastic, but when he saw Cas was being dead serious he sighed.

"God you have no common sense do you? I saw you on that track yesterday Cas, you race through technique, but this...its sheer speed. They don't let you slow down in the middle of the race, then surprise everyone with speeding up...you have to be going supernova speed the whole time."

Castiel just stared at Dean.

"And if the electrocution doesn't make you pass out and fall to your death first...your heart could burst or give out, or you can have a heart attack because of the speed."

Castiel smirked and broke out laughing.

"I don't see anything funny about this." Dean growled

"That's ridiculous Dean that would never happen to me." Castiel chucked and shook his head.

"That's what they all say Cas." Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Before Dean knew what was happening Castiel was straddling Dean's thighs. His face literally a couple of inches from Dean's face.

"Dean Winchester. When I do race with all those big bad angels next week, I want you to know that I will be racing for you." Castiel said reaching under Dean's shirt.

Dean's dick jumped in attention at the angel's touch.

"When I win, and you look like the biggest moron who has ever walked the planet, I want you to come to me..." Castiel said running his fingers across Dean's toned abs.

"For two reasons..." Castiel said as he ran his other hand through Dean's hair.

Dean swallowed hard, his eyes drowning in those deep blue pools.

"One, so I can give you the biggest I told you so ever heard." Castiel smiled and moved his hand up to the handprint on Dean's bicep from the bond.

"And two...so you can show meexactly how two males have sex." Castiel gently pulled Dean's head forward into a hot desperate kiss, filled with passion and promises.

It felt like they kissed for hours before Castiel broke the kiss and smiled at Dean as he removed his hands.

"But only if you let me race." Castiel teased.

Dean sighed deeply.

"That's really what you want?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded smiling encouragingly.

Damn. Castiel had found Dean's only weak spot. Sex. The angel had him by the balls when he even mentioned it. Now Dean didn't have much of a choice. Either let the angel race or no sex for him. Ever. Dean's worst nightmare.

To make it worst, Dean couldn't really pull Castiel out even if he wanted to. Benny had Dean sign those papers the minute they had gotten out of the race yesterday. Dean had skimmed through them since Benny said he was in a hurry. And the idiot Dean was, he didn't read the fine print, which stated the racetrack was not responsible for any injuries or deaths that the angel received during the race, and that fatal cases may occur. And that signing that papers he was agreeing to letting the track partially own his angel, so they would choose which races he would race in. The contract expired in 6 months.

"Fine...but don't do anything stupid, like dying." Dean stated looking up at Castiel.

Castiel's wings flared in excitement as a smile covered his face.

"I won't, I promise, you won't regret this." The angel looked so happy, a smile covering his tired face.

Dean finally realized that it must be really early for Castiel and he must still be exhausted from yesterday.

"I'll let you go back to sleep Cas, you look tired...I'm sorry I disturbed you." Dean said as he gave the angel a kiss on the cheek and let the angel crawl off his lap into the warm soft hay.

Dean got up and brushed the hay off himself as he walked to the stable door.

By the time he opened and closed it, the angel was already fast asleep.

Dean had a feeling he had just made one of the worst mistakes of his life.


	17. Raphael

Dean hadn't been able to show up at the stables for four days. He had to drive all the way back to Singer Auto and help Bobby out with a crisis. It was a day's drive and Dean ended up staying there two days then drove back the fourth day.

Turned out Ash had to go to the hospital because he had cut his hand on one of the tools he had been using and had to get 13 stiches. So now Bobby only had himself and Garth on duty, which just wasn't enough for the amount of customers that came in daily.

When Dean drove back to the stables he was exhausted, late night driving with no sleep will do that to yah. Hell it was only noon and Dean felt ready to pass out.

On his way in he heard someone call his name.

"Dean!"

Deans turned his eyes and saw Benny walking towards him.

Shit.

"Hey Benny." Dean tried to act normal as possible, but it was kind of hard acting like their falling out hadn't happened.

"Hey brother, haven't seen you here in a while." Benny smiled, probably trying to act normal to.

Hell, this was just awkward. Dean had to fix this, and fix it NOW.

"Look Benny..."

"It's forgotten." Benny smiled.

Now Dean felt like the biggest asshole on earth.

"I know, but just let me get this off my chest." Dean continued cautiously.

Benny's smile faltered, but he stood his ground.

"I'm sorry about what happened between us...I shouldn't have threatened you and been that rough. I just was upset that no one told me beforehand."

Benny nodded in understanding.

"I had to go help at my boss' garage for a few days...and Cas admitted he told you not to tell me about the risks of court racing."

Benny's eyes grew in realization.

"But you did tell me, even though it was after I signed the papers, you told me...and I appreciate that." Dean finished.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Dean...I would've, it's just he made me promise to not tell you before you sigmed anything." Benny said looking down at his boots.

"I'm ashamed I didn't tell you earlier, I just didn't know you cared as much as I do..." Benny trailed off.

"Why wouldn't I care?" Dean asked confused.

Benny looked up with sad eyes.

"Even when jockeys make the bond with angels, they don't have a relationship with the angel as you have with Castiel...most jockeys just use them and lose them. Their expensive yes, but if they die while racing...let's just say their replaceable." Benny said sadly.

This made Dean's heart fill with rage.

Racing was not like it had been in the old days when his father raced.

It had turned bloody, cruel, and inhumane. There were hardly any limits in pair racing never mind court racing. The whole thing was ridiculous.

"Oh..." Dean said dumbly.

"I'm glad he got such a caring and willing owner such as you Dean...if it had been anyone else like those other jockeys...I don't think I could handle it." Benny said sourly.

"I don't want Castiel in those races as much as you do. Believe me, but it's the only way to afford for him to live nowadays, his food alone is very expensive, and you can't just pull him out of here...it's the only thing hot wings knows. And selling is out of the question because..."

"Because we made the bond." Dean finished for the trainer.

Benny nodded looking satisfied to see him and Dean were on the same page.

"He would feel abandoned if you sold him now Dean." Benny stated quietly. "And taking him back to your house...there's probably not enough room. Plus there are laws saying angels have to be in sanitized contained stable houses or rural areas. Not in houses or apartments.

Benny was right of course. It just wouldn't work.

"You really think he's gonna be fine?" Dean asked.

Benny smiled.

"Brother, I think he's gonna be fine enough to make it to the crusades."

That threw Dean off.

"The what?" Dean asked.

Benny rolled his eyes.

"That's what the last, biggest, longest, and fastest races in court racing are called. There are three of them. You have to be one of the top line absolutely fastest angels to make it in there. A couple of angels have won the first two but no one's ever won all three in a row though. Benny said looking over Dean's shoulder.

"Have you been training him?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yea, so far he's passed everything I have thrown at him. He's resting up right now for tomorrow's race though."

Dean nodded.

"I don't want to disturb him then, tell him I stopped by huh?"

"Sure thing brother, I'll see you tomorrow at race time."

Benny went to leave but Dean stopped him.

"Oh and Benny I'll pay you back for that race fee and the training you haven't been getting paid for as soon as I'm able." Dean ensured

Benny smiled.

"I know brother. Take your time, I'm in no rush." Benny smiled.

They shook hands and Dean returned to his car.

The next day, Dean was down at the track extra early.

It was 5:30 am when he finally arrived at the stable house.

Benny wasn't there yet, which surprised Dean since he was Cas' trainer.

Tons of jockeys, care takers, trainers and angels alike flooded the halls since it was race day.

Dean became concerned when he found Castiel's stable door off its hinges and on the ground but no Castiel in the stable. He picked up the door and leaned it against the wall.

He quickly started looking down the halls. Maybe Benny was here and Dean just didn't see him. But what the hell was the door doing on the ground? Did someone break in?

Dean took out his inhaler and took a breath as he started to panic.

Dean was relieved a little to see Chuck grooming an angel and walked up to him determined to find where the hell his angel was.

"Hey, have you seen Castiel?" Dean asked unable to keep the concern out of his voice.

"Oh hi Dean." Chuck smiled. "Can't say I have."

Dean felt even more worried now.

"Is Castiel racing today?" Chuck asked

"Yea, he-" Dean was cut off when heard people yelling and screaming.

Dean turned around to see no other then Castiel and another angel come barreling into the hall in a heated battle.

Castiel leapt at the bigger angel tackling him to the floor, before he was kicked off by his opponent. They both got up and stood about 8 feet from each other staring the other one down and sizing their opponent up. Both their wings raised in combative threatening positions high above their heads.

Dean quickly noticed that Cas chest was naked and had regular leather pants on but his wings were soaking wet, making them look more small and fragile than usual. The other angel had dark pants on and had bigger wings then Castiel. Even if Cas' wings were dry, he would still have bigger wings.

The only types of angels that had bigger wings then Cas were...archangels.

Chuck had mentioned the stable housed two archangels but Dean had only met one, Gabriel. This one had dark skin, and white as snow wings that were dark brown at the tips, so dark it looked black. The archangel looked at Castiel as if he were an irritating child that needed to be told his place. He held his head high; his wings so large the tips touched the high ceiling, presenting himself to make sure Castiel knew who was boss here.

Cas tried to raise his wings, but he was obviously failing since they were sopping wet and shaking, probably due to being cold or scared, Dean didn't know. The feathers were struck together making them look pathetically small next to the grand archangel.

Dean's throat seized and he couldn't breathe. He wanted to scream at Cas to get away from the bigger angel but he froze.

It was obvious Castiel didn't see Dean there. Dean had seen Cas look pissed off before but right now he looked vicious_._

His feathers stood pricked up aggressively even though his wings weren't raised very high above his head and a deep threatening growl built in the angel's throat. He stood in an aggressive stance, his bare chest looking more muscular as he strained the muscles to make himself appear tougher. His eyes scanned the archangel's body looking for weaknesses.

The archangel glared at Castiel like he was a naughty child, who deserved to be sat in a timeout.

It was odd; the archangel didn't look like it was threatened by Castiel.

Tension filled the air as the two stared each other down.

Dean understood now. They were out to assert their dominance, to determine who was alpha and who was omega.

Dean knew exactly where this was going, and he would be damned if he sat by and watched it happen. He shut down his fears and stepped towards Castiel and grabbed his arm pulling him away from the little standoff he was having.

"Come on Cas. Let it go." Dean whispered trying to get the angel to calm down.

All the angels and humans that were in the hall just stared.

Luckily Cas didn't attack him or anything, just let himself be pulled back by Dean but never moved his eyes from the archangel.

The archangel looked pleased that his opponent was being pulled away by a human.

"Go back to your stable I'll be there in a minute." Dean whispered to the angel.

Castiel looked shocked, annoyed and angry all at the same time.

"Dean..."

"Get going. Now! I won't tell you twice." Dean growled.

He hated bossing Cas around like this but it was for his own safety.

The archangel looked like he was ready to pounce.

Castiel turned away looking conflicted if he should stay and fight or listen to Dean and leave.

"Look buddy, drop this ok?" Dean said trying to calm the archangel down. There didn't need to be bloodshed.

The archangel found that amusing and smirked.

"Letting a human fight your battles now Castiel?" He grinned.

Castiel who had been retreating stopped dead in his track and turned around slowly.

Shit.

He had that crazy look in his eye.

The archangel just let out a chuckle.

"I'll see you in the sky little one. Watch yourself." With that he turned to retreat.

Castiel let out a snarl at that, obviously pissed off that the archangel turned his back on him like he wasn't worth the time of day.

Dean quickly pulled Cas by the arm, with a grip of iron, and stopped Cas from trying to get at the archangel.

The archangel pretended not to notice Castiel trying to throw himself after him and walked calmly down the hall.

It didn't take long before the archangel had retreated from the hall, and everyone was back to whatever they had been doing before the incident. Giving Cas a nervous stare here and there. Castiel seemed to calm once the archangel was out of view.

Dean grabbed Castiel by the hair and yanked so that the angel would look him in the face.

"What the fuck was that?!" Dean hissed.

"Raphael." Chuck replied from Dean's side.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"His name." Chuck clarified


	18. Heat

"He is Gabriel's older brother." Chuck added.

Castiel stayed silent as his eyes wandered down the hall to where the archangel had retreated.

Oh hell no. Cas was thinking about actually going after the guy.

Dean growled and yanked Cas by the hair back down the opposing hall.

"Dean let go." Castiel growled as he was dragged down the hall and thrown into his stall which was already open due to there being no door.

Cas toppled into the hay, more gracefully then a human would have, his wings fluffed up in an agitated position.

"Don't do that again." The angel growled combing his hair with his fingers and rubbing his head.

Chuck walked in after Dean, probably checking if they were ok.

"What happened? Start from the beginning. Don't leave out any details." Dean demanded furiously.

"You hurt my head by pulling my hair." Cas replied looking up at Dean expecting sympathy.

"And then you rudely threw me into-"

"You know what I mean." Dean growled. It was way too early in the morning for Cas' shit.

"You humiliated and embarrassed me in front of the whole garrison!" Cas dead panned.

Dean was shocked.

"How?" Dean exclaimed.

Castiel looked irritated.

"You don't interfere with my battles! I didn't ask you to baby me!" Castiel yelled getting up.

"What were you thinking about getting in a fight with an archangel then Cas?" Dean replied.

The angel just stared.

"Are you just stupid or do you have an actual death wish?" Dean growled and the angel flinched.

Cas looked down at the floor.

"Tell me what happened." Dean tried again.

The angel hesitated.

"I was in the showers, it was crowded since everyone was trying to get dirt out of their wings before the race... and then Raphael came in." Cas whispered.

Dean listened carefully as the angel spoke, looking smaller, and his wings curling in at his sides.

"He said that he wouldn't bathe in the same room as me because I was impure." The angel whispered.

Dean's eyes brows furrowed in confusion.

"Because my wings were a disgrace..." Cas trailed off.

Dean was shocked. He didn't expect that the fight was over Cas being bullied.

"He said it wasn't right for archangels to have sires...that I shouldn't be alive...that I was an abomination and my wings are proof of that." Cas continued.

"Cas you know that's not true." Dean said feeling like a total asshole for being so rough with the angel.

"I know...It's just I couldn't stand it so I told him to stop." Cas explained, his voice growing dark.

"But he laughed and said I was no one to be telling him anything, or even speaking to him for that matter... then he started saying I was hell spawn and a bastard...that I shouldn't have been born." Cas growled as he looked back on the memory.

Dean felt pissed. Who the hell did that asshole think he was? Picking on Cas because he was different.

It all made sense now. Why his profile said he didn't work well with other angels.

It was because he was different.

Cas was the black sheep in the family.

To any human Cas was considered rare, beautiful and truly an eighth wonder.

But to angels, they looked at him and all they saw was different.

"All the other angels just stared...it was so embarrassing." Cas said as he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead looking tired.

Dean grabbed a towel that was on a railing in the hall and walked behind Cas and started drying his wings.

Cas didn't look back at Dean as he continued his story.

"I ignored them and went back to my stable for privacy, but Raphael had beaten me here and had torn the door off." Castiel said sadly.

"And then he started slapping at my wings. Saying they were disgusting. So I defended myself."

Cas looked back at Dean so they could make eye contact.

"And that's when we got into the fight."

Dean nodded in understanding. Cas was quiet around other angels besides Gabriel...he wouldn't just cause trouble like that.

"You don't have to see him again ok Cas? Let's just get through this race today and I'll talk with his owner about it tonight." Dean tried.

Chuck looked nervous.

"Dean, Raphael is racing today..." Chuck whispered.

Deans insides froze.

Shit.

* * *

Benny arrived around 8:00 am and was surprised to hear about Cas' little fight with Raphael from Dean.

Chuck had been nice enough to take the angel off their hands and bring him over to Gabriel to calm down. He told Benny and Dean he would make sure to suit him up so Benny would have time to fix the door. Benny thanked Chuck and started on the door. Dean decided to stay with Benny so Cas could have some time away from him to calm down.

"Was Cas bullied often as a kid?" Dean asked Benny as he repaired the stable door, which wasn't very hard since Benny had the right tools.

"Yea...he's had quite a few fights here and there with angels..." Benny trailed off as he put the door back on its hinges, finally done repairing it.

"I've never seen him get in a scuffle with one of his uncles though." Benny finished saying as he put the tools back in his tool box.

"You ever see an angel with black wings? I haven't and I know it's rare but you've been around more angels then me..."

Benny shook his head.

"Nope. Can't say I have..." Benny said shutting the tool box and looking up at Dean.

"You have to understand Dean, Castiel is genuine, and it's not just rare to see black wings anymore...it's basically unheard of nowadays..." Benny said looking at Dean.

"Breeders spend their whole lives breeding different types of angels trying to get the color your angel has...never mind the wing size to go with it." Benny smiled.

"Cas is the whole package. He's priceless." Benny explained. "Another reason why it's out of the question to sell him." Benny added opening the stable and looking inside.

"Remind me to ask the stable boy to put new bedding in here..." Benny told Dean while looking at the old hay.

Dean leaned against the door frame lost in thought.

"Benny what about Raphael? The race is under an hour and you and I both know ninja turtle angel is gonna go right for Cas." Dean looked at Benny for answers.

Benny just shook his head and looked at Dean.

"Nothing we can do, I'll just have to tell Cas to be extra careful around him and to watch his blind spots..." Benny said walking out of the stable past Dean.

Dean sighed heavily and shut the stable door and followed Benny who was walking towards the exit.

When they got outside it was boiling hot out, the racetrack wasn't as full as usual, probably due to the heat. Dean was silently thankful the stable house was connected to the racetrack so that when they exited the stable house they didn't have to walk a mile to get to the rail.

Benny led Dean over to the side rail where Chuck had Cas dunking his head in a bucket of water that he held and petting his wing gently.

Another caretaker was leaning against the rail with a towel looking bored.

"Hey guys." Chuck smiled as Dean and Benny approached.

Dean nodded and Benny smiled.

Dean took in how Cas was only wearing his black leather pants. His chest bare, and as always, he was barefoot.

"I thought you said you would suit him up Chuck." Dean said confused.

"The race is in like 15 minutes..." Dean said looking at Benny.

"Oh I asked one of the track managers about it, cause it's really really hot outside as you probably already know." Chuck gave a small smile.

"The track isn't letting the angels wear a lot of heavy clothing or race gear cause its considered a danger hazard to the angel...heat stroke and all." Chuck continued.

Cas didn't pay any attention to them, just cupped his hands full of water from the bucket and threw it on his face and over his head massaging it into his scalp.

Dean would find it really sexy if he wasn't so concerned.

"Their making the angels race in this?" Dean asked shocked.

"They were actually thinking on postponing the race but it didn't work in the racing schedule so they have to do it today." Chuck said patting Castiel's wing.

"How hot is it out here anyway" Dean asked, kind of wanting to go back into the stables where there was air conditioning.

"Gee, it's at least 90." Chuck said taking a plastic cup and filling it with water and pouring it over Cas' head.

The water ran down his pale back, but the other caretaker quickly dried it with a damp towel before it soaked his pants.

Benny sighed heavily.

"They're out of their damn minds if they think this isn't gonna end badly." Dean said patting the angel's damp hair.

He looked paler then usual and his eyes looked tired...which was weird but maybe it was due to the little incident earlier.

"Cas you feeling ok?" Dean asked concerned.

Immediately Cas seemed to compose himself as if he realized he let his guard down he looked at Dean and nodded.

"Yes. I'm just uncomfortable..." the angel replied looking over to another younger angel who was panting roaming around looking lost...probably looking for its jockey or caretaker. The idiot probably didn't water him down like Chuck was doing for Cas.

Chuck put the bucket down and opened a small cooler next to his feet and grabbed a hand full of ice cubes to run gently across Cas' skin.

"I know they have a tight schedule and all, but still...they shouldn't race any angels today." Chuck said as he ran the ice between the angel's shoulder blades.

"Everyone knows angels act drowsy in heat." Chuck said putting his hand back in the cooler and pulling more fresh ice out.

The smaller angel that had been wandering around made its way over to them and started looking at the bucket of water then at Castiel then back at the bucket.

Dean noticed the poor thing was drooling and felt bad for it.

Benny sighed and grabbed the bucket Chuck had been using and mumbled about careless jockeys and thirsty angels. Benny then brought it over to the angel who threw its face into the water and started drinking the water quickly as possible. So quick he kept choking as he almost inhaled it.

Castiel watched with disinterest and looked lazily back at Dean.

Chuck was right. Cas was acting like he was drugged and was drowsy.

Chuck looked up ready to grab for the bucket, and then noticed it was gone and Benny was watering another angel with it.

"Hey Kevin can you grab me another bucket? And an extra one for Samandriel over there." Chuck jerked his head in Benny and the angel's direction.

The younger Asian caretaker nodded.

"Thanks." Chuck smiled.

The other caretaker left immediately, jogging towards the stable house entrance.

All the other angels were tied by a rope that was wrapped around their necks and tied to the rail. Some slumped on the rail panting looking withered and hot.

"God where the hell are their jockeys and caretakers?" Dean asked Chuck.

"Probably inside trying to stay cool until race time." Chuck replied.

Dean silently fumed at them. How cruel could those assholes be?

All of the sudden Castiel gasped as Chuck put an icy hand into the downy feathers on the underside of Cas' left wing.

Dean looked away from the other angels and back at Chuck and Castiel.

"Cas you ok?" Dean asked as Cas tried to push Chuck away with halfhearted pushes but Chuck stood his ground.

"Dean, calm him down..." Chuck ducked as Cas tried to turn around to knock the ice out of Chuck's hand.

Dean listened to the caretaker and caught Cas' hands and held them to his chest as Cas tried pushing him away.

But Cas' movements were weak and slow, like he was drugged because of the heat.

"Dean stop him, its cold..." Cas growled out sounding furious.

Dean looked up at Chuck who held the wing in place gently with one hand as he held ice on the inside joint with the other.

"I know it is cold, uncomfortable and invasive Castiel, but it's necessary...this is the most heated place in your body, you'll thank me later." Chuck said massaging his fingers into the feathers with the hand that held the wing in place.

"What are you doing anyway?" Dean asked as Cas went limb in his arms giving up the fight.

"Applying ice to the oil glands." Chuck replied looking frustrated as he moved his hand under the wing.

"I can't find them though." Chuck said as he lifted the wing just enough so that he and Dean could see where his hand was moving.

"Oh there they are." Chuck smiled looking happy he found them and pressed his hand full of ice to a large swollen lump close to the joint of the wing.

Cas tensed all over immediately and whimpered.

His wings started shaking erratically.

"Shhhh Cas I gotcha." Dean cooed.

Just then Benny came over with an empty bucket.

"Well you look comfortable hot wings." Benny smirked.

Cas could only glared at him.

A couple of minutes later Chuck was done. Kevin had returned and given a bucket of water to Chuck and dropped one in front of Samandriel who started drinking greedily.

Chuck poured some water over the angel's head a few more times before he decided the angel should be okay.

"Race is in 5 minutes, I'll take him to the gate." Benny said as he rubbed the angel's wing.

"Isn't there shock collars required?" Dean asked.

Castiel tensed all over and looked pleadingly at them.

"No, they don't put those on in heat like this." Chuck replied.

"Heat's not fair for the angel...slows them down so this might be a slower race than usual."

The angel sighed in relief.

"Dean told me what happened earlier and I don't want you near Raphael, hear me?" Benny said in a warning tone.

Cas just nodded and looked at Dean.

Dean smiled and put his hands on the angel's cheeks gently.

"Don't strain yourself, its ok to fall behind on this one okay?" Dean said staring into the angel's deep blue eyes.

The angel just blinked and Dean kissed his damp hair and face.

"Good luck, and don't get hurt huh?" Dean smiled and let the angel's face go as he watched Benny lead Cas towards the gate.


	19. He's okay Me? Not so much

**Thank you guys for the Reviews! It really does keep me going :) I might not be able to update in a few days because I will be without Internet access (Its a long story) So I might update around Friday. Sorry for the late updates and thank you for your patience!**

* * *

Dean sat in the high bleachers with the rest of "important people" that consisted of top ranked gamblers, jockeys, rich people, high paid trainers, breeders, and angel collectors.

The score board lit up and some people grabbed their binoculars, since they were far up in the stands it was a little hard to see.

Dean wasn't complaining though.

It was a little awkward...this was Dean's first time actually sitting in and watching a race happen in an actual racetrack.

He didn't know anyone there, so he just kept quiet and to himself. He felt a little underdressed in his T-shirt and jeans...everyone around him was wearing elegant day dresses, expensive suits and fancy summer hats; even know they were in the shade.

Dean just rolled his eyes as he observed this.

What kind of idiot wore a suit in 90 degree weather?

Dean still worried for Castiel; it was ridiculously hot out to be flying around a track.

Dean read the angel's names off the board to himself.

1. Castiel

2. Joshua

3. Raphael

4. Uriel

5. Samandriel

6. Naomi

7. Anna

8. Ion

Dean recognized the names Uriel and Ion from the last race.

Dean knew that the names were placed in random order, but he couldn't help but smile at seeing his angel as number one on the board.

A dark skinned man and a woman walked down the row and took their seats next to him, both were older than him.

The women who sat next him wore a trainer uniform like Benny sometimes wore; she must be a high ranked trainer Dean mentally noted.

The speaker's voice came on, and the stadium had to stand and join in the national anthem once that was completed the guy went through the race rules.

"The race will consist of eight angels. The distance will be two miles, two rounds around the track. Due to the weather we are having today and there will be no 'corrective collars' or heavy clothing. Please note that you cannot gamble during the race. The race will begin shortly."

Dean zoned out after that and just stared at the track.

He was shaken out of it when someone said

"Are you new here sweetie?"

Dean looked to his left where the woman next to him was and saw her smiling.

"Oh yea, this is my first time sitting up here." Dean nodded and smiled back.

The man looked to see who his companion was talking to and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You look familiar kid, have we talked before?" The man asked.

"Rufus! Don't be rude." The women glared.

"It's ok honey he's all bark and no bite." The women smiled back at Dean.

Damn, this Rufus looked like the same exact one that had come around the garage last year looking for Bobby...He had introduced himself as Rufus Turner for about 30 seconds before he was back in his car going to Bobby's house, where Dean had told the man where Bobby was at the time.

"Is your name Rufus Turner?" Dean asked curious.

The man nodded and smiled.

"Told you I was getting popular around here Ellen." Rufus smirked.

Ellen just rolled her eyes.

"You know Bobby Singer?" Dean asked curious.

"Well, as a matter of fact I do. Why? Do you know that old grump too?" The man's smile widened.

Dean couldn't help but smile.

"He's my boss... I only know you because I've seen you at the auto shop last year when you were looking for him, you introduced yourself." Dean explained.

Realization struck the older man's face.

"Damn kid, you got a memory, that's right! You're the mechanic; you were working on that Impala at the time." Rufus smiled.

Dean smirked. Yeah he had definitely met this guy before.

"No offense kid, but you don't seem the type to be a mechanic in the day and into angel racing at night." Ellen stated.

Dean shook his head.

"None taken, I just own one of the angels racing today, and all owners have to sit up here." Dean said.

"Oh! Which one do you own?" Ellen asked curious and smiling.

"The one with the big black wings...Castiel." Dean smiled as his heart filled with pride for his angel.

The smile that was on Rufus and Ellen's faces disappeared and turned to plain shock.

"That makes you..." Rufus started.

"Dean Winchester." Ellen finished for him looking dumbfounded.

Why the hell did they look so shocked?

"I didn't know Bobby had you employed." Rufus stated still in shock.

"Has actually, he never fired me and I never quit, I'm just taking a vacation." Dean smiled.

"I can't believe I'm meeting you here of all places." Ellen smiled.

"I used to work for your father; I trained Michael, your angel's sire." Ellen explained.

That hit Dean like a ton of bricks.

"Harvelle right?" Dean asked.

Ellen nodded.

"Looks like we all know each other through past connections." Rufus smirked.

"Small world." Dean replied looking at the track.

"Funny how we should catch up to you here, Rufus and I put a lot of money on your angel." Ellen laughed.

"The race will be starting in one minute." The voice updated.

"Well I don't know if you already know this, but you do know there is archangel on the track right?" Rufus asked Dean.

Dean nodded.

"Yea my trainer Benny Lafitte and I were worried about that." Dean deadpanned.

"I'm sure he'll do just fine." Ellen smiled.

"Though I am not too fond of this heat." Ellen remarked.

"It's about to start." Rufus added.

Dean, Ellen and Rufus paid attention to the starting gates.

The gates flung open and the angels were in the air in mere seconds.

Each gaining speed as they went higher and higher.

The same rules applied like they had in pair racing, no going above the rail at 50 feet.

When the angels finally regrouped they were half way around the track going at a fantastic speed.

The voice came on through the speaker reviewing what was happening.

"Castiel takes the lead over Uriel and Joshua. Ion is in the back falling behind...Castiel is gaining on Raphael." The voice spoke quickly as it described the action.

"And Samandriel gains on Uriel, Raphael still has the lead, Joshua is neck to neck with Ion in the back of the flock, Anna is behind Castiel, Naomi is in front of Ion and Joshua."

The voice spoke so quickly it was kind of hard for Dean to understand.

"Raphael and Castiel are neck and neck in the lead..."

"Glory those two are going fast." Ellen gasped.

Dean looked to his left and saw that both Ellen and Rufus had binoculars.

As he the race continues anxiety burned in his chest.

"The first round is over, one more round to go!" The voice exclaimed.

"Raphael and Castiel have left the flock behind and are dashing this round out." The voice continued.

Dean could see it.

Raphael and Cas were practically increasing their pace as they flew, leaving the flock in the dust.

"Rufus aren't they going to fast? It's too hot to be doing that speed..." Ellen noted next to Dean.

"Damn, they look like they're out for blood." Rufus added.

Dean could see but he couldn't see the finer details like Rufus and Ellen because they were using binoculars.

"Can I borrow your binoculars?" Dean asked desperately.

Ellen nodded and handed Dean her pair immediately.

"Thanks." Dean said relieved.

He quickly looked in the binoculars.

It took him a minute to find Castiel but he managed.

Their wings spans were both very large and they were flying dangerously close together, their wings almost touching, which could cause a wing break or fatal collision at the speed they were traveling.

They kept giving each other challenging glares.

The wings looked slick with natural wing oil, which is what angels made when their wings were dry, so it made perfect sense to see the angel's wings coated with it on such a hot day. Cas looked exhausted and his skin was covered in sweat. He was breathing through his mouth now, which was never a good sign when it came to racing...it meant the angel was running on fumes.

Raphael wasn't far off from Castiel, he was also coated in sweat and breathing hard.

They were a good 25 lengths from the flock, just reaching the three quarters of a mile mark around the track.

"Castiel and Raphael only have one quarter of a mile to go." The voice boomed.

Raphael had obviously heard that and looked irritated and desperate now to shake Cas from being neck to neck with him.

He threw his hand out and tried pawing at Cas' left wing, trying to make him slow down or lose balance.

"Cas what the hell are you doing?..." Dean mumbled to himself.

Cas glided away, his wings beating faster desperately trying to get ahead of the archangel.

Raphael looked furious as Cas pulled ahead. Now it looked like a cat chasing a mouse.

"And Castiel takes the lead" The voice exclaimed.

"Come on that uh boy, you got this baby." Dean sent a link to Cas' mind not sure if he would get it from this distance but hey why not try right?

Cas immediately replied to it and Dean felt a bunch of emotions hit him at once.

Fear, desperation, anxiety...

"Cas calm down your freaking out on me here." Dean sent to Cas' mind hoping to calm the angel. The last thing Dean needed was Cas have a panic attack.

"Dean..." Cas' mind was sluggish and slow from exhaustion

"Your right in front of him just keep that extra foot. That way you got a safety cushion between you and him." Dean added.

"It's so hot..." Cas sounded so pathetically exhausted it wasn't even funny.

"I know angel but just keep ahead of him, your best bet is to stay at the pace you are at now so you're in front of him." Dean explained.

"But It's so hot..." Cas said again.

Geez, Cas' brain was frying.

"Yea Cas, you already told me. I know."

Dean felt sympathy for his angel.

"You're in the lead, how long do you think you can keep up the pace?"

It wasn't that Dean wanted Cas to win, hell that had nothing to do with it, the archangel behind him was what had Dean concerned. If the angel let up on his speed now, there was no doubt in Dean's mind the archangel would openly attack him.

"You got this Cas... you're right there." Dean tried giving the angel motivation.

Cas just went that little bit farther and he was dashing for the finish line.

Dean had already gotten out of his seat and tossed the binoculars with a thanks to Ellen running down the bleacher stairs two steps at a time.

He heard the trumpet sound and the voice boomed across the stadium.

"Castiel in first place, he wins!" The voice cried.

Not two seconds after the voice continued

"Raphael comes in second place."

He looked up to see the angels dropping drastically fast.

Dean pushed through the crowd of reporters at the rail so he could get through the security and on the racetrack.

"Hey it's Dean Winchester!" Some idiot reporter yelled and then Dean was blinded by the flashing of cameras.

Dean pushed through the crowd like a mad man.

"Mr. Winchester! What do you have to say about your angel beating Raphael?" The reporter Dean currently pushed out of the way yelled after him.

When he got to the security line guarding the rails, he was stopped by a big tough looking guy.

"No one's aloud on the track sir." He grunted pushing Dean back.

"My name is Dean Winchester! I own Castiel! I have a right to be on the track!" Dean yelled over the noise.

"Do you have any ID?" The guy asked.

To hell with this.

"Seriously?! I need to see what's going on!" Dean yelled ready to punch and fight whoever he needed to in order to get to Cas.

"Let him in Jackson."

Dean turned and was shocked to see Crowley standing next to him.

Where the hell did he come from?

The security guy...Jackson moved out of the way to let Dean through.

Dean didn't waste any time before he jumped the rail just in time to see what was going on.

Castiel just touched down, looking hot and exhausted.

Dean ran at him and wrapped him in a hug, clutching his living, breathing angel.

Dean pulled away to look at Cas' face.

"You okay?" Dean asked scanning the angel's body.

"I'm fine Dean." The angel panted.

"Some water would be nice though..."

Dean smiled and nodded in agreement, the angel looked exhausted.

All of the sudden the sun seemed to dim around them and Dean furrowed his eyebrows as Cas' ears perked up and his eyes widened.

Dean heard the crowd gasp and scream before Cas pushed Dean backwards with an amazing amount of force sending him literally flying through the air about eleven feet from where he was originally standing.

Dean landed on his back and heard a terrible SNAP.

Before Dean could register anything else, a terrible white hot pain scored up his spine...Dean couldn't move or feel a thing in his body.

Dean couldn't breathe. He wanted to reach for his inhaler, but he couldn't even move his fingers, the shock of the pain too great to stand.

Dean shifted his eyes towards where Cas and he had been before he was thrown backwards.

The archangel...Raphael and Cas were fighting like two rabid tigers over prey. Cas' eyes flashed an inhuman blue, as his wings spread the largest Dean had ever seen them. The fury of the angel was strangely beautiful to watch, the movements majestic and graceful.

Cas leapt at the archangel no fear in his posture, just confidence and pure concentration.

Dean felt like his lungs had been crushed or he was under water. All the blood running to his heart, only to not be pumped.

Dean's eyes filled with tears, at least the last thing he would get to see was his angel fighting this beast of an angel. And if he went down, he went down swinging...just like a Winchester.

The whole scene went on in slow motion for about ten seconds before Dean's vision darkened around the edges and everything went black.


	20. White Room

**Really sorry for the late updates guys! Been wicked busy of late ;P this was a BIG transition chapter so we could move on to all the fluffy goodness and climaxes in the story :)**

* * *

Dean woke up to the steady beat of the heart monitor.

"And that's how he got his law degree at Stanford. He literally corrected the professor on most of his lessons; he was so by the book back then." Jess smiled fondly while she talked to the brunette.

Was she talking about Sam? Where the hell was he? From the look of things he appeared to be in a hospital room. The room was white, sanitized and small, yup definitely a hospital room. Great! The place Dean hated most in the world, hospitals.

Where was Cas? The last thing he remembered was...

Dean couldn't help but gasp as the memories came rushing back to him.

The race, the heat, the fight, everything...

Dean suddenly felt something clogging his throat and choking him.

"Oh crap!" The brunette gasped as she saw Dean choke around the tube down his throat.

Dean saw Sam pop up like a daisy looking bewildered about what was going on.

"Sam move, he's awake!" Jess said pulling Sam out of the chair so the nurse? Dean guessed she could get whatever was down his throat out.

Suddenly Dean could breathe again. He took a few deep breaths coughed and sputters here and there, finally slumping in relief and exhaustion.

Why had he gotten so tired over a coughing fit?

The nurse, Ruby the name tag said, turned worried eyes towards Sam and Jess.

"I'm going to go get the doctor. I'll be right back" She said and ran out the door.

Sam was at Dean's side in an instant holding his hand.

"Dean are you okay? How do you feel?" He asked giving Dean a sad puppy dog look.

God, this was the last thing Dean needed, a chick flick moment.

"M'fine...where's Cas?" Dean asked looking around the room just to make sure he didn't miss seeing him.

Sam and Jess traded worried glances before Sam moved a hand up to Dean's forehead.

"Dean...what do you remember?" Sam asked looking concerned.

"I um...ummmm...I was on the race track, and then...Cas pushed me out of the way of...that archangel." Dean tried remembering more but his brain was all foggy and slow.

Sam took his hand off Dean's head and leaned back in the chair looking troubled.

"Did they give me something?" Dean asked. He was definitely on some kind of drug.

"Morphine, you got out of surgery two hours ago." Sam replied.

"You really shouldn't be up, that's why Ruby went to get the doctor." Jess added.

Dean could only stare.

"Are you bullshitting me Sam?" Dean asked dead serious.

"Cause I swear to-"

"Dean! I'm not! You had to go to the emergency room because you damaged your spinal cord; it's all over the news." Sam said.

"Whaaa? How?" Dean asked totally confused and now afraid.

"That damn angel attacked you Dean, threw you backwards and you landed the wrong way...the doctor said it was worst then being thrown from a moving car when it collided with a train." Sam said looking angry.

Wait. Was Sam talking about Cas?

"Sammy no you got it all wrong...Cas threw me out of the way of Raphael..." Dean tried to explain.

Dean couldn't believe his brother was this blind.

His brother looked like he hadn't even heard what the hell Dean said.

"I wanted to get him put down; I mean it hurt you after all..." Sam babbled.

"H-He was trying to protect me." Dean panted now hyperventilating. Sam wanted to get Cas euthanized? Like a damn animal!?

The doctor came in he was an older looking dark skinned guy in a long white coat and Sam stood up.

"Joshua, I think he needs more drugs, he's freaking out." Jess noted.

Dean couldn't believe this.

"He shouldn't be awake...I'll give him more drugs to help him fall back asleep and help with the pain." Joshua said getting a needle from a side table and filling it with a clear liquid.

"Sammy! Where's Cas? Is he okay?" Dean tried coaxing his brother for answers. He needed to know how Cas was.

Sam ignored him completely and started asking the doctor questions.

But the doctor...Joshua came up to him with a needle.

"No...stop please...no..." It terrified Dean how weak his body felt, then he noticed he couldn't move his legs. Was he paralyzed?

"It's okay Dean, this will help you relax." The doctor gave a reassuring smile. "You won't have to be in pain anymore."

Geez the guy sounded like he was putting him to sleep.

Dean knocked the glass needle out of the doctor's hands, it hit the floor and shattered into a billion pieces, liquid and glass shards flooding the floor.

The doctor looked shocked by this before he looked at Ruby.

"We're gonna have to restrain him..." The doctor said quietly as of Dean weren't there.

"Sam! Don't let them do this! Sammy!" Dean called weakly to Sam who sat in a corner with Jess rubbing his back.

Sam shook his head looking tired before Ruby ushered him and Jess from the room.

Dean stared at the doorway, not knowing what to do next.

Ruby went on the other side of the bed and held down Dean's right arm.

"Dean you need to calm down and stop moving." The doctor said pinning Dean's left arm gently in his old hand.

Dean puts all of his energy into struggling; unfortunately his struggles came out as halfhearted shakes and weak pulls.

His body was trembling with the amount of adrenaline that was rushing through it.

The doctor inserted the needle into Dean's vein on his wrist and the drug took effect almost instantly.

Dean felt all the fight leave his body and he slumped over totally drained.

Joshua sighed in what sounded like relief and put Dean's arm down to lift the sheet that covered the lower half of his body.

Ruby let go of his arm and left the room to Dean's relief

Dean shook his head weakly as the doctor removed the hospital gown to run a hand down Dean's leg.

Dean felt so exposed as the doctor's eyes to roam over his naked lower half, but Joshua stayed professional and brief.

"Do you feel my hand Dean?" Joshua asked patiently.

The terrifying part of all this was he couldn't. Dean could only shake his head weakly.

The doctor nodded slowly as that soaked in and he put the covers back over Dean's legs.

"In the accident your spinal cord was damaged, but we were able to fix it through surgery. Some the vertebrates that were dislocated we pushed back in to place, and now with a couple of days of rest you should be just fine."

Dean could only stare at Joshua as his vision blurred.

"You're not gonna be able to feel anything below the waist or walk for a few days, so the drug we gave you should let you sleep in peace during your time of healing." The doctor explained.

Dean felt his head go limb while the doctor talked.

Whatever they gave him it was strong.

"I'll leave you to get some rest, just try to relax." Joshua said as he covered Dean's lower half with the sheet and a blanket.

Dean was asleep in seconds after the doctor left the room.

When Dean woke up again no one was present in the room and all he felt was dull pain convulsing up his back.

To say Dean felt like complete and utter shit didn't even begin how to describe how bad he felt.

Dean tried moving his toes, and gave a sigh of relief when he felt he could move his whole leg, but not by much because it felt like the muscles were made of Jell-O.

Dean groaned moving his head back and forth trying to shake the nausea.

Dean was shocked to see Benny walk through the door carrying a cardboard box.

He placed the box on a side table and sighed heavily stretching his arms.

When he looked at Dean he gasped in shock.

"Dean! You're awake!" Benny said totally stunned.

"Benny..." Dean breathed in relief.

"Oh! Are you hurting? I'll go get the doctor!" Benny said in a concerned tone ready to leave.

"No! Benny, stop." Dean pleaded.

Benny stopped and turned around to look at Dean confused.

"They'll- they'll just put me back to sleep." Dean uttered out.

"I need to know if Cas is okay." Dean pleaded with the trainer.

Benny seemed to hesitate before he replied.

"He's okay Dean. He's at the stable house." Benny said nodding.

Dean felt like there was more that...but he was gonna trust Benny and leave it alone for now.

"Wha-What happened?" Dean asked bringing his hand up to rub his face.

"Y-You don't know?" Benny asked gently

"Well, yes and no, I mean...Cas pushed me?"

"Yea..." Benny said carefully.

"He pushed you out of the way from being landed on." Benny said walking over and sitting down in the chair next to Dean's bed.

"Looks like you got an angel watching over you." Benny smiled.

Dean thought about what Benny had told him.

"Did Cas- Did he get hurt?" Dean asked his voice quiet.

"Well he lost a few feathers in the scuffle but otherwise he's fine...just a little upset." Benny said looking down.

"Why?" Dean asked feeling concerned.

Benny looked down at the floor like he was debating with himself and then finally made a decision.

"You know what? I'm not gonna sugar coat it for you. I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice and lie." Benny said looking Dean in the eye.

"He's not fine...not in the least." Benny said his voice remorseful and sad.

"He blames himself for injuring you, even know I tried telling him it was an accident, and he won't leave his stall, just sits there quiet all day, he won't eat anything I or Chuck give him-" Benny's voice was thick with emotion and he wiped his eyes taking a sharp inhale.

"The track had him thoroughly examined because they thought he pushed you so that you landed the wrong way on purpose..." Benny trailed off.

"They had the archangel euthanized since he tried to attack a human." Benny said.

Dean looked at his hands in sympathy. Yeah the archangel had tried to kill him but he still shared Cas' blood, even if he was a dick.

"At first the security thought both angels were dangerous and put them in the solitary section of the stables for rabid angels...My hands were tied so there was nothing I could do without you and you were in surgery, so everyone thought Cas was dangerous. But then they confirmed Cas wasn't dangerous and was just trying to protect you, not rip your throat out, from footage from the press had gotten." Benny continued as he rubbed his face.

"Even though we all told Cas he did the right thing that if the archangel got ahold of you it could be much worst...He still thinks-" Benny's voice broke.

"This whole week has been a nightmare." Benny had tears running out of his eyes in frustration.

"I went in yesterday to try to get him outside yuh know? I caught him ripping out his feathers Dean..." Benny said quietly.

Dean could only stare at the trainer.

"What?" He choked.

Benny looked down.

"He thinks you're dying, and it's his fault...You've been out for a week Dean." Benny replied not making eye contact.

"I caught him in the act before he could get to deep, but seeing something that alive and always so stubborn and so...human just start tearing it's self apart like that..." Benny whispered. "It was beyond horrifying." Benny said looking back up.

"A week?" Dean mouthed.

Dean could only stare at Benny.

"They said I would be asleep for a few days and I end up in here for a fucking week?" Dean growled, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the side bars of the hospital bed and tried to get up.

"Dean stop!" Benny cried and sat up to push Dean gently back down.

"What the hell are you thinking brother? Are you trying to damage yourself more?" Benny asked furiously.

"I need to see him Benny." Dean hissed at the trainer.

"You could call him then! You're way too weak to leave the hospital never mind the bed." Benny growled.

"Benny if he's not eating and now he starting to rip his...I need to see him okay?" Dean pleaded with the trainer.

"I'll handle it brother I promise." Benny said trying to get Dean to relax in the bed again.

"This is your fault to begin with so why don't you make yourself useful and help me?" Dean hissed.

Benny stepped back like he'd been slapped. Dean knew it was a low blow but his anger was getting the best of him at the moment.

Just then the doctor, Joshua, walked in with Sam behind him.

"Oh good your up, I thought I heard voices in here." Joshua said giving a gentle smile.

"What happened to a couple of days doc? I've been in here a week." Dean growled at the doctor.

"Well, the healing took a little longer than usual, which is to be expected considering the damage that was done. Luckily you didn't sever any major-"

"Ok, number one, English, number two, I need to get out of here, so when can I leave?" Dean asked irritated. He felt drained just talking.

Benny looked at Sam who just sighed heavily.

"Well, a couple of weeks at the least considering you are taking longer to adapt..."

"Okay doc, weeks is too much, so aim lower." Dean growled.

"Dean he's just trying to hel-" Sam was cut off when Dean hissed in pain.

His whole leg felt like it was on fire all of the sudden.

"Your brother doesn't need this Mr. Winchester, I would advise you both to leave until he's strong enough to move on his own." The doctor said to Sam and Benny.

Sam nodded looking like a kicked puppy and Benny nodded at Dean as he was ushered out of the room by the nurse Ruby.

"Do I get my phone call at least?" Dean sighed.

"I know this is all very different to your life habits Mr. Winchester. But believe me when I tell you it is completely necessary. We are trying to help you, not make you feel like you're in prison." The doctor said patiently, as if talking to a child.

"Can I at least watch TV then?" Dean asked pouting.

"I would strongly advise against it since...your incident is still all over the news, and you might find some of the footage stressful and upsetting." The doctor said carefully.

Great Dean thought to himself.

"I'll let you get some rest now, if you need anything, just push the call button and Ruby will help you with your needs." Joshua nodded and walked out of the room, taking Dean's clipboard with him.

The next few days were in and out for Dean, and every time he woke up no one was there. When he finally called Ruby to ask where everyone was, she replied with:

"Don't worry about them, just worry about you." And would leave when she saw Dean didn't need anything.

Hospital his ass! God this was nothing like Dr. Sexy MD.

When Dean heard Ruby out in the hallway flirting with a young surgeon Dean couldn't help but sit and pout.

On the third day Dean couldn't stand it any longer. He felt fine. So why was he still here?

They wouldn't let him sign himself out because of his 'condition.' All Dean thought about was his angel, probably pacing back and forth across his stall, not eating and pulling out his feathers till the floor was filled with black silky feathers.

Dean ended up staying in the hospital room for another week, no phone calls, no TVand no communication with the outside world what so ever.

The whole thing was a bloody nightmare.

Sam, Benny, Jess or anyone for that matter couldn't come to visit due to violations since the hospital reported that Dean was in "Critical Condition."

It was Friday and Dean needed out. Cas could be dead right now and Dean wouldn't even know it.

When the nurse Ruby came in, yeah she was a bitch, Dean sat up making himself look more presentable.

"I need to speak to Joshua." Dean said in the most serious professional voice he could muster.

Ruby just smirked at him and shook her head.

"He's not in today." She replied.

"You said that yesterday." Dean grumbled getting pissed off.

"Ruby turned to him crossing her arms across her chest.

"He's on vacation." She replied.

"Then let me talk to someone who isn't." Dean said through clenched teeth.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked innocently.

"I mean someone who can approve getting me out of here." Dean hissed.

Ruby just smirked wider.

"That's not gonna happen." She said turning away from him to pick up some plastic cups and putting them in a cardboard box.

"And why the hell not?" Dean asked losing the little patience he had left.

"Because you're not better." She said simply.

"I feel fine!" Dean practically yelled at her.

"That's what you think, but the damage that was done to your spine is hidden in the nerve neutrons in your brain. The doctor's educated guess is this happened because of the surgery, but he still wants us to keep an eye on you until you're completely out of the woods." Ruby said as she finished putting the cups in the box.

"Peachy." Dean growled.

"Can I at least get my phone call now?"

"Yea- No." Ruby smirked. Why did this bitch like seeing Dean in pain?

"Well..." Dean began.

"I could tell the doctor, when he gets back from vacation, how you've been skipping out on your patient's calls to flirt with the surgeon down the hall." Dean jerked his head towards the doorway.

Ruby's eyes narrowed as she glared at Dean.

"Some nurses get fired for that kinda shit." Dean said simply glaring back.

Ruby said nothing before she retreated from the small room.

Dean sighed and laid his head back on his pillow feeling like a failure. That was his last effort to get any contact from the outside world and he just blew it.

Good job Winchester, real smooth.

Then Ruby entered the room with a cell phone and handed it to Dean.

"Make it quick." She hissed before leaving the room.

Dean could only stare at the cell phone in his hands in stunned disbelief.

He quickly dialed the first number that came to mind.

The phone was on its third ring before someone picked up.

"Hello Benny Lafitte's office, Benny speaking." Dean couldn't help but smile relieved.

"Benny it's me, Dean." Dean said in the phone looking at the door to see if anyone was coming.

"Dean? How in hell did you get a cell phone?" Benny sounded shocked on the other end.

"Blackmailed a nurse." Dean smiled into the phone when Benny laughed on the other end.

"Is Cas okay? Can I talk to him?" Dean asked quietly hearing the desperation in his words.

The other end of the line was quiet.

"We had to put him in Gabriel's stall so he wouldn't hurt himself anymore. Gabriel's been keeping a good eye on him." Benny reported. "So he's been alright lately, and sure brother of course you can talk to him. Gabe's out for his morning training so you should get him alone." Benny continued.

The line was quiet for a few moments before Dean heard Benny open what sounded like a door.

"Hot wings, guess whose calling?" Benny asked.

Dean's heart fluttered inside his chest.

"Dean?" Cas' voice sounded so much deeper on the other end, like a phone sex operator.

Dean couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat.

"Cas." Dean sighed in relief hearing the angel's voice.

Dean heard a sound like a door shutting.

"Dean." Dean could hear the angel's voice crack on the other end of the line.

"Hey baby, how you doing?" Dean asked gently.

"I-I'm so sorry Dean..." The angel was full on sobbing now."I didn't mean to-"

"I know baby, don't be sorry, you saved my life Cas." Dean said in to the phone as tears welled up in his own eyes. "Don't you be sorry for that." Dean said seriously into the phone.

"Dean, you got hurt...I thought you were going to die." Cas' voice was quiet on the other end.

"Well I didn't, I'm talking to you aren't I?" Dean smiled.

"Are you okay? Where are you?" Cas asked quietly.

"Yea honey, I'm just fine, the doctors just wanted to keep me in the hospital for a little longer in fear of me getting worst that's all." Dean ensured.

The other end was dead silent.

"Cas, are you okay?" Dean asked concerned.

The other end was quiet, but Dean could hear Cas' labored breathing.

"You still there? How's my angel? Talk to me." Dean said softly into the phone.

"I'm fine." Cas said suddenly. Too quickly, his voice to high.

Dean looked at the far wall of his room.

"You always were such a terrible liar." Dean said quietly smiling in affection towards the angel.

"Benny told me you tried ripping out your feathers last week." Dean said carefully listening to the other end.

Dean could hear Cas' breathing pick up.

"How do you think that makes me feel to hear my angel is hurting himself?" Dean asked gently.

Dean could almost picture Cas huddled in a corner alone in a stable with his wings drooped as he listened to Dean on a phone, able to hear him but not see him.

"He also told me you weren't eating..." Dean said slumping in his bed. "That makes me feel very upset Cas, you know that right?" Dean asked.

"I..." Cas trailed off into the phone. "I couldn't..." Cas sobbed, Dean could tell he was crying.

"I know baby, but can you try, for me?" Dean asked feeling guilty about this whole thing.

He could hear the angel take a sharp inhale at that.

"Okay." The angel whispered.

"That's my boy." Dean smiled.

"I still owe you a lot for winning that race Cas, I'm proud of you." Dean smiled wider.

Dean heard a broken laugh on the other side of the phone.

"I'll get outta here soon okay? Just wait for me." Dean said gently.

Dean heard footfalls coming back to the room and rushed his speech.

"I gotta go now, you be good okay? Listen to Benny. I love you. Bye." Dean hung up the phone quickly just as Ruby entered.


	21. Randevú

Dean was able to leave the hospital, in a wheel chair because his legs were still weak, two days after he had called Cas.

Benny had picked him up since Sam had a big case coming up, and Dean convinced him he would be fine with Benny.

Benny wheeled Dean down one of the corridors of the stable house, which he felt like he hadn't been in forever.

It was early, around 5:00am since Benny didn't want to catch rush hour in the stables at 8:00am. All the angels were still asleep, which Dean was thankful for. His insides were filled with excitement to see his angel.

Benny had told Dean the next race was in about two weeks. Dean wasn't sure how he felt about it. Even know it had been two weeks after the first race, still was still concerned for Cas.

Turned out that a $70,000 paycheck was added to Dean's banking account from the win Cas had in the last race. S20,000 of it went to Dean's surgery. Another $30,000 dollars went to this month's fee for Cas stable. Luckily the stable charged the angel's food, water, and grooming bills yearly. So Dean had about $20,000 dollars in cash, which wasn't a bad start. Not bad at all.

Benny called it play money. He told Dean the higher Cas got in the races the higher the prize money would become.

Dean gave Benny $10,000 dollars for his services so far, which Benny gladly accepted saying he was running low.

Benny finally wheeled Dean in front of a bigger stable, obviously not Cas', and remembered Benny mentioning that Cas had shared a stable with Gabriel recently.

Benny opened the door and Dean saw dim lights were installed in the ceiling of the stable. The stable was MUCH bigger then Cas' and made it look nothing more than a cubicle.

Benny turned on a switch in the wooden wall that brightened the lights.

All Dean saw was Gabriel with his massive wings spread out and around himself, like a hen sleeping and not even noticing the lights. .

Dean didn't see Cas though.

"Gabe..." Benny asked walking over to the angel and shaking him a bit.

The archangel shifted and looked up drowsily.

Dean reminded himself Gabriel was nothing like Raphael and he had nothing to be afraid of.

The archangel looked up and saw Dean and gave him a tired smile.

The archangel lifted him left wing and Dean's eyes widened.

Cas' naked body was so small now that the archangel easily covered it all with one of his wings. Cas was curled up in the fetal position cradled to the archangel's chest as if he was a child, his wings looking dull and thin in the light. The angel had easily dropped at least 20 pounds so now his ribs showed.

Dean couldn't see Cas' face from the doorway, since his face was directed toward Gabriel's chest.

"He's very tired." The archangel remarked looking down at the smaller angel.

The archangel got up slowly on his strong legs, Dean noticed he was wearing loose fitting sweat pants, and left Cas' naked body cradled on the warm soft new looking hay. He went past Dean, leaving the stable to roam the corridors.

Benny went over to the wheelchair and picked Dean up gently, and walked over towards the angel. Benny set Dean down beside Cas' so he could touch his angel.

Benny retreated to accompany Gabriel, and give Dean some privacy.

Cas' face looked so peaceful in sleep, and yet so tormented. His eyes had black rings around them like he hadn't slept in days, and his hair looked ruffled.

Dean didn't want to wake him.

Dean looked at the rest of the angel.

The wings looked like they were missing feathers. The angel looked sick, but not deathly so, which Dean was grateful for.

Dean put a cautious hand on Cas' stomach and ran his hand up the protruding rib cage. Dean frowned at how much weight the angel had lost.

Stress and depression would do that to you. There was no way in hell Cas' had been eating properly.

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas on the cheek, running a hand through his hair as he buried his nose into it. Dean closed his eyes, trying to convince himself this wasn't his fault. That it was an accident. But in sad reality this was his fault. It always was.

It wasn't hard to know when Cas woke up.

His body went rigid, and his breathing had turned from calm and even to deep strong breaths.

Dean couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips.

"Morning baby." Dean whispered and chuckled when the angel froze.

"Dean?" Cas voice was quiet. To quiet, almost afraid.

Dean looked up and saw those blue blue eyes leaking tears.

"Hey honey." Dean kissed the tears away, peppering the angel's face gently with kisses.

Cas leaned up cautiously, supporting his upper body with his arms.

"Is this a dream?" The angel asked looking terrified.

Dean smiled and rubbed the angel's cheek.

"Of course not Cas." Dean said a little concerned.

The angel tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows confused.

"But-you're in a hospital." The angel whispered not meeting Dean's gaze.

"I got out...I wanted to see-" Dean stopped as he saw Cas looking over his shoulder looking terrified.

Dean chanced a glance behind him.

The lonely wheelchair sat in the doorway, Cas knew what it was and now he assumed the worst.

The angel's breathing increased rapidly as his face turned into agony.

"You're-" The angel started, tears spilling over his eyes.

"No! Cas I'm fine! That's just here because my legs are a little weak from not walking for two weeks..." Dean assured.

Cas' teary eyes looked into his, doing that soul searching gaze of his again and then raised his wings above his head and gave them a few flaps stretching them.

Cas' wings spread out and Dean couldn't help but gasp at how thin they looked.

The angel suddenly felt self-conscious under Dean's gaze and wrapped his wings around himself shielding his naked body from Dean's view.

"I'm not pleasing to look at..." It wasn't a question.

"What? Cas you're very pleasing to look at..." Dean said. "It's just you're so thin...and you're missing feathers." Dean said quietly.

Gabriel came in then, without Benny Dean noted, looking tired.

"I told you he was fine didn't I Cassie?" Gabriel asked as he popped a lollipop into his mouth.

Cas looked down not meeting Dean's gaze.

Dean was going to have to work on nursing Cas back to health.

There was no going back, only forward with this.

The next day Dean was walking pretty normally, only a small limp to his step, which with proper exercises the doctors assured him would go away. He and Benny took Cas and Gabriel outside on the track for some fun. Dean and Benny sat on the stands as the angels flew around the track, playfully tossing each other in the air.

"So Raphael was put down?" Dean asked looking at Benny. It was a grim delicate subject but it had to be addressed. He needed to know for sure Cas was safe.

Benny nodded.

"The owner said he became too dangerous to himself and others. The doctors diagnosed him with some kind of disorder...I don't remember what but it was bad..." Benny explained.

"When he attacked you to get to Cas...well let's just say it was the last straw." Benny finished and took a sip of his coffee.

"How's Gabe taking it? I know they were brothers..."

"He mourned normally, but got over it. He had to. Cas needed him." Benny said looking at the angels who were now circling like hawks in the sky.

"You never mentioned who the owner was..." Dean stated suddenly.

Benny looked at Dean looking confused.

"What? You don't know?" Benny asked as his eyebrows furrowed.

Dean just shook his head.

"His name's Crowley." Benny said looking at Dean expectantly.

Dean felt himself go speechless.

"The track director?" Dean asked in shock.

"Yea." Benny said nodding.

"He helped me and Cas with the layout plan on our first race...I had no idea he owned the archangels." Dean looked up at the sky to where Gabriel flew around Cas.

"He's not the affectionate type like you are with hot wings up there." Benny explained.

"He's just in racing for the money." Benny said bitterly.

"But Chuck told him that Gabe and Cas were close, and that Cas was going through a rough patch back then, so he let them share a stall." Benny smiled.

"Gabe's old, though he doesn't look it. Crowley's father bought him when he was a fledgling then passed him down to Crowley when he died. Crowley bought Raphael twenty years back, and raced him instead of Gabriel since he outran Gabriel in speed." Benny took another sip of coffee.

"Gabe's never been the racing type in his family; he's the youngest and laziest." Benny smirked. "He loved Michael though, which is why he is so close to hot wings."

The angels were diving towards the ground now, almost as if to see who was braver and would pull up first.

They ended up coming very close to the ground at glorious speed.

Gabriel pulled up when they were less than 30 feet, but when Cas tried pulling up, the air didn't catch his feathers right.

Dean's heart jumped to his throat when he thought Cas was gonna hit the ground at full speed.

But thankfully Gabriel broke the fall by flying under him and bringing the smaller angel up.

Dean let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding.

Benny just chuckled.

The angels landed a couple of minutes later.

Dean thought there was something very off about the picture.

Gabriel looked happy and energized while Cas looked sweaty and tired.

They walked over to Benny and Dean, Cas was a little slower than Gabe was.

Gabriel looked back and gave a warm smile towards his nephew.

"Hey buddy." Dean said getting up and walking over to Cas with a towel.

"You're tired from that little run huh?" Dean asked as he ran the towel through Cas' sweaty hair and then ran it over his sweaty skin.

Dean didn't like how Cas couldn't catch his fall like that. It made flying a danger hazard, kind of like flying a plane with no parachutes. Dean guessed it was due to the lack of feathers that it became harder to catch the wind.

Cas was defiantly out of shape, he was panting from just playing with Gabriel.

Cas looked out of breath and ready to collapse which concerned Dean.

"Come on Cas walk it off." Dean suggested rubbing the angel's hair.

Dean didn't expect Cas to follow Gabe back to his stable but he did.

Dean pulled Benny aside when he was headed back to his office.

"Benny..."

Benny turned around looking at Dean.

"He was really out of shape...haven't you been training him? The race is in two weeks..." Dean trailed when Benny shook his head.

"I told you I tried to get him out of the stall brother, but he just wouldn't move. He stayed there around a week and a half until he was moved to Gabe's stall." Benny explained.

Benny sighed when Dean just stared blankly at him.

"Angels have an extremely delicate system. They stop eating. Their lose fat and a large proportion of muscle. They stop flying. They start molting, losing the feathers and their wing bones become weak." Benny explained.

"Okay...well what are we gonna do about the ra-"

"I can get him back in shape in a week easy, he'll be underweight but the will be used to flying faster again..."

"Angels are already light because their bones are hollow, which makes them easier to break but more light so they can fly, and angels are already skinny to begin with because trainers try to get them as skinny as possible to go faster, but when Cas lost weight he lost the muscle too. So he's gonna be more likely to get broken bones."

Dean nodded. There was no going around it...only through it.

"Okay, so what are we gonna do about the stall problem?" Dean asked.

"I know." Benny nodded looking back towards Gabriel's stables.

"He got company I guess." Benny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You were gone and he just rooted himself to Gabe...I guess he was lonely." Benny said sadly looking back at Dean.

"We can't keep him in there, I know for a fact Crowley wouldn't let us keep him there permanently." Dean said concerned.

"I'll fish him out tomorrow, be here early so you can help me." Benny instructed.

"He has a doctor's appointment in the medical wing with Pamela Barnes anyways.."

Dean could only nod.

With that Benny left for his daily routine and Dean had to go for back to the hospital for his medical exam and his weekly leg exercises_._


	22. Break In

When Dean got to the racetrack the next day, at least five police cars, security agents and guys in suits were around the stable house, there was yellow tape everywhere.

"What the hell?" Dean mumbled to himself as he parked the impala and got out.

"Hey buddy, you can't park here, this is a crime scene." A big buff guard called over as he walked to Dean who was next to the Impala.

A crime scene? What the fuck was going on?

"I am a tenant here." Dean said crossing his arms."Now can you tell me what's going on?" Dean asked getting agitated.

"Do you own property here?" The guard asked as he took out a notebook.

Okay what the fuck was with the notebook?

"Yea, look I just wanna make sure my-"

"State your name and your lot." The guard interrupted.

"Um...Dean Winchester, I rent a stable here, number 236." Dean replied.

The guard looked up from his notepad with a raised eyebrow.

"You own Castiel right?" The guard asked.

Dean just nodded.

"Last night there was a robbery. The guys who did it were in and out before the local police could get here, killed one guard and injured four. The police suspect it was an angel bust. They took eight angels and killed two who wouldn't cooperate. We have reason to believe that your angel was one of the angels taken..."

Dean's world spun around him, he felt like he was going to be sick.

"What? What the hell gives you reason to believe that?" Dean gasped out. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

"All the stables were checked by security, every stable in that corridor was empty. I'm very sorry..." The guard said rubbing his neck.

"Wait! My angel has been sharing a stable for a couple of days with Crowley's archangel...Gabriel. Was that one empty?" Dean prayed silently it wasn't.

The guard looked down the list. "Nope he was in there today, but no one reported there being two angels..."

Dean knew Cas liked to cuddle under Gabe's wings. There was a good chance the investigators didn't see him. "I'm gonna go see..." Dean began walking but the guard stepped in front of him.

"You do know it's against the rules to have two angels to a stall..." The guard added.

Dean did know this. Which is why Benny and he had decided to get Cas out and back to his own stable today. "I still pay for his other stable. It was only for a couple of days because he has been sick..." Dean explained.

The guard, the asshole that he was just crossed his arms and stared at Dean.

Dean didn't have time for this shit. He had to make sure Cas was okay.

"Sue me!" Dean yelled at the guard and walked around him to go to the stables. A couple of guards and cops looked up at the outburst but were too busy getting witness' statements.

Dean was infuriated.

The guard and no one else stopped him from jogging into the stables.

Benny was already at Gabe's stable. Cops and private investigators roamed the halls.

Dean approached them and Benny looked relieved.

"Good! You're here." Benny exclaimed.

Benny stood in the doorway of the open stable looking concerned.

Dean looked inside and saw Cas pacing heavily around the stall as Gabriel sat watching him.

Dean was relieved to see Cas was still here and wasn't stolen.

Gabriel got up and tried to approach the younger angel, only to get snapped and growled at.

Cas looked agitated and upset. He had sweatpants on like Gabriel did but they were dark blue, not grey. The angel stopped pacing when he saw Dean in the doorway.

"Cas" Dean breathed as he walked up and wrapped the angel in a hug.

"Dean." The angel sounded just as relieved as Dean felt.

"God, I was so scared, I thought-" Dean held the angel tighter.

Cas purred contently as Dean held the angel's head closely to the crook of his neck.

"There was a break in...There's no doubt they would have taken hot wings if he didn't sleep in this stable last night." Benny said looking tired.

The reality of it was terrifying. Cas would have been a main target, since he already had two wins under his belt, physical beauty and was sired by an archangel. Cas was probably one of the top ten most expensive angels in Kansas never mind the stables.

"They knew better than to come in here I'll give them that." Dean said looking at the archangel.

Gabriel smirked as he licked the honey off his fingers.

Archangels were aggressive and extremely violent when they wanted to be. There was no doubt in Dean's mind that even Gabriel could go into archangel mode and easily kill any human that threatened him.

Just then Chuck came in the doorway.

"Oh hi Dean, glad to see you're okay." Chuck said carefully smiling at Dean.

Dean let go of Cas who flapped his wings in agitation.

"Two angels dead, eight missing. God, this is a bloody disaster." Crowley said walking in from the corridor

Gabriel looked up from his honey jar to his owner.

"I'm glad you decided to get that high security lock put on the stable last year." Chuck said looking at Crowley.

"The stables is gonna up security, though most tenants are canceling their contracts and taking their angels out today and moving them to other stables." Benny added leaning against the side of the door post.

"Well darling, I for one am not moving anything. Its summer season and all the other stables are reserved or taken, and the paperwork is outrageous." Crowley remarked looking from Benny to Dean.

"Mr. Winchester it is nice to see you, well...not dead." Crowley smirked.

Dean was grateful the guy let Cas stay in the stall with Gabriel but he really could be a dick when he wanted to be.

"Yea...well, thanks for helping Cas out...I really appreciate it." Dean said awkwardly.

"No issue at all, it's the least I could do to pay you back for what happened... besides this old poor excuse needed the company." Crowley smiled.

"Excuse? What are you talking about I'm the life of the party." Gabriel smiled ruefully.

Crowley just rolled his eyes.

"Well, I have work to do, wine to drink, and lives to ruin." Crowley smiled and gave Chuck a clip board with papers.

"Kali should be by in around an hour or so to clean Gabriel's wings." Crowley said looking at Chuck.

Crowley looked at his watch and clucked his tongue.

"And correct me if I'm wrong but Castiel has an appointment in about ten minutes with that medical doctor...what's her name again?" Crowley put his hands in his pockets of his black overcoat and looked at Chuck expectantly.

"Pamela Barnes...the new nutrition and medical doctor." Chuck replied.

Crowley nodded and then looked towards Benny and Dean.

"Well tell me the 411 when you funny bunnies get back, until then gentlemen." And with that Crowley left.

"How the hell does he know so much about our schedule?" Dean asked curiously.

It was almost scary how on top of things Crowley was, and was even scarier how apparently he was on top of everyone else's schedule.

"Putting it nicely? He has connections. He only know so much about hot wings schedule because Chuck accidently handed him the wrong file when he wanted to check Gabriel's health last week." Benny said shooting a look at Chuck.

"What?! It was an accident!" Chuck pouted. "Not my fault I multitask...do you know how many angels I have to check daily?" Chuck asked Benny.

Benny just sighed and shook his head.

"I still have evil plans to roofy him and dress him up as a stripper so he will just admit he's gay." Gabriel said as he took a bite of a chocolate bar.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows obviously confused as Dean just shook his head.

Chuck gave Gabriel a warning glare.

"Where'd you get chocolate?!" Chuck asked raising his voice in surprise.

Gabriel ceased his eating mid bite and looked up.

"Oh come on Chucky, after all these years and you're just beginning to underestimate me now?" Gabriel smiled.

Chuck sighed heavily and slumped looking exhausted.

"Benny can you show Dean and Castiel where Pam's office is? I have to wait for Kali to get here to take care of Gabriel_"_

Benny nodded and led Dean and Cas out to the corridor_._

There weren't a lot of angels out; most of them were told to stay in their stables while the police investigated the scene.

"Geez, it's like one of those cop shows..." Dean mumbled as Benny led them past five cops surveying a certain spot.

Dean soon saw that it was a blood stain they were surveying and his blood went cold.

Cas didn't seem to notice anything, keeping his eyes totally on where he was going.

* * *

**Hey guys! Feel free to Review, from here on out this is gonna become more suspenseful, and feel free to make suggestions! **


	23. Her name is Lilith

The medical room was pure white, and filled with fancy medical appliances, with a medicine cabinet to the far left. To the far right there was a desk filled with papers and a filing cabinet. In the middle sat a large metal examining table. The room was a little bigger then Gabriel's stable, which was good. Dean hated small spaces.

"I have to go check on another client's angel, he needs training since he's flying in the white peak race tomorrow and he needs all the help he can get. I'll be back later today though, around 6:00." Dean nodded and Benny gave him a smile and ruffled Cas' hair.

"Be good. Don't give the doc any trouble." Benny said as he left through the door.

Dean and Cas stood in silence for a few awkward seconds before Cas was on him in a heated kiss. The angel started pulling at Dean's belt, obviously unsure how to unlatch it since angels didn't wear belts, and if they did their caretaker would tie and untie it for them.

Dean practically had to pull him off.

"Jesus Cas! Not here." Dean hissed looking back at the door.

Just because the room had no other people present didn't mean that it would stay that way for long, and there could be cameras everywhere.

"I've waited for weeks." Cas whined giving his big sad blue puppy eyes.

Geez he was worst then Sammy!

When the hell did Cas become a sex kitten?

Dean thought for a few seconds of a way to a response to what Cas had said.

Unfortunately the angel took the silence as a negative prospect.

Cas pulled back looking down at the floor in realization.

"You don't want me." Cas' voice was dead, putting every ounce of belief into it.

"What? NO!" Dean didn't mean to yell, but Cas was so off on what Dean thought of him it was ridiculous.

The angel flinched back as Dean's voice echoed throughout the room.

Dean cringed inwardly and took the angel's face in his hands.

"Baby, trust me I do, I really really do...just not here okay?" Dean said as he swiped the pad of his thumb gently across the angel's soft skin on his cheek.

When did the angel that had been so stubborn, hard headed and moody become so caring about what Dean thought?

Dean put his hand on the mark of his handprint on the angel's chest and pressed a quick kiss to the angel's temple.

Maybe that's why Cas never let anyone in, he didn't want to get hurt.

The only angels Cas really got along with was Gabriel, and Benny had told him he was friendly with Balthazar, the annoying jackass.

Dean led Cas to the medal examining table and sat him down.

"I love you so much do you know that?" Dean said running a hand through the angel's hair.

The angel leaned into the touch as he closed his eyes and purred loudly, like a cat.

Cas had started purring recently, which Dean decided he liked.

They sat there for a while, geez this doctor was taking forever.

"Did you hear anything unusual last night?" Dean asked carefully.

The angel stopped purring just as suddenly as it started and looking up at Dean with his deep blue eyes.

Dean looked down when the angel stopped purring and his eyebrows furrowed.

The angel jerked his head away from Dean's touch and looked away, his wings drooping.

"No." The angel replied, his voice hard as stone, much like his face was in that moment.

Dean was shocked by how closed off Cas' was all of the sudden, almost like he could turn off all emotion.

Dean never would have guessed the angel was purring contently and asking for sex under five minutes ago if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

Now he was left with the old Cas, the one who acted like he was a stranger, the one who was bitter toward him and acted like he had no business being in his presence.

After a minute of silence the angel looked up suddenly.

"I do not appreciate you staring at me." The angel growled glaring at Dean.

If looks could kill Dean would have died in an explosion after being shot, stabbed, thrown in a furnace and attacked by grizzly bears.

Dean tried not to flinch at the growl in the remark, but kept calm. Cas was only acting this way because Dean asked about a delicate subject that the angel did not care to touch on.

"Was just admiring the view Cas." Dean mumbled and then looked away, taking the higher road and letting Cas win this one. He didn't want to start a fight with the angel when the doctor would be walking in any minute.

Cas definitely knew something about what went down last night. Dean wondered if Gabriel knew something too since they shared the same stall.

When Dean looked back, the angel was calmer and looking down at his hands. The angel was playing with his thumbs, which was also one of his nervous gestures.

"I don't know why we're here...there's nothing wrong with me." The angel said bitterly not meeting Dean's gaze.

Dean kissed the angel's forehead, getting his attention.

"You're right, there's nothing wrong with you. I just want to make sure you're healthy." Dean said gently as he carded his fingers through the angel's hair.

Dean didn't blame the angel for hating doctors, hell Dean hated them himself. But with Cas being underweight and all it was completely necessary.

Just then Dean heard the door open and turned around to see a petite blond in a white doctor coat walking in with a clipboard in hand.

Cas pulled his wings in making himself appear smaller.

She stopped when she saw them looking at Dean.

"Dean Winchester and Castiel?" She asked with a creepy smile.

There was something...off...about this woman.

It was probably Cas' feelings leaking through the bond or something.

Dean brushed it off and played his casual card.

"Yea, that's us." Dean smiled coolly at her.

She walked over in high heels and reaching out her hand for Dean to shake.

Dean saw out of the corner of his eye he saw Cas tense all over as she came closer.

Dean took her hand and shook it.

"Dr. Lilith" She greeted, seeming way to happy about stating her name.

She looked from Dean to Castiel and her smile widened.

"And this sweet little cupcake must be Castiel."

Cas put his wings up so they covered his face so she couldn't see him.

"Oh don't be shy." She cooed as if talking to a child.

She didn't seem the doctor type.

"Wait, uhm, Cas here actually has an appointment with Pamela Barnes." Dean said carefully.

Lilith looked up suddenly, all happiness disappearing from her face.

"She's on vacation." She replied, her voice bitter.

"Oh..." Dean said not knowing how else to respond to that.

"Yea, she left yesterday, I was called in on short notice." The blond said setting the clipboard down on the table beside Castiel.

Dean was silent. Why did he feel so uncomfortable with this? Duh, its cause Cas was freaking out. It was written all over the angel's body language.

"So, I'll check his sight and hearing first, and then we'll see what needs work." The blond smiled again and went to the desk to grab a box of latex gloves out of the drawer.

As she had her back turned to them, Dean reached over and forced Cas' wings out of the way so he could see him.

Yup, just as Dean had suspected. The angel was looking around the room, as if for a way out. His wings were quivering and his whole body was shaking.

No way Cas was this freaked about having a checkup? Maybe it was something else...maybe he hated needles or something.

Dean looked back at Lilith who still had her back turned to them and was putting the latex gloves on her long slender hands.

"Dean." Dean heard the angel whisper his name. Dean looked back at the angel and saw that Cas' wide eyes were on Lilith's back. He looked petrified out of his mind, like a cornered animal.

Cas took his eyes off of her to look at Dean.

The angel's deep scared blue eyes met Dean's curious one and suddenly Dean heard Cas' voice in his head say three words that would make his blood freeze in his veins.

"She's a murderer"


End file.
